Tennyo De Las Estrellas
by Tennyo No Ceres
Summary: Bueno las historias del romance de Shión con una guardiana de Athena antes y despues de la primera pelea con Hades para luego pasar al de Mü con la hija de estos...[En Pausa,revisando prox. capitulos]
1. Capitulo I

**Disclaimer:** Bueno dado que no quiero problemas con los abogados -Ve a los abogados amenazando con demandarla y quitarle el poco dinero que tiene- debo decir que los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen a mi solo me pertenecen...bueno un poco de la historia del fic y los personajes que invente para el fin de la misma.

**Resumen:** Bueno la historias del romance de Shión con una guardiana de Athena antes y después de la primera pelea con Hades para luego pasar al de Mu con la hija de estos...pésima para los summarys pero la historia es mejor al menos eso espero ;

**Genero:** Romance/General.

**Clasificación**: PG-13

**Pareja:** Mu/Elbereth y algo de Shión/Elentári

**A/N:** Los primeros capis se concentran en Shión/Elentári.

* * *

**"TENNYO DE LAS ESTRELLAS"**

_Capitulo I:_

La diosa virgen Athena estaba caminando tranquilamente en el Monte Olimpo, no era extraño notar que la diosa se encontraba feliz el porque de la razón de su felicidad era sencilla. Siendo la hija predilecta de Zeus, el dios le obsequio muchas estrellas, las cuales uso para cumplir uno de los deseos que atormentaban su corazón y deseaban salir, con esas estrellas Athena creo ochenta y ocho constelaciones que representarían a los caballeros que dentro de muy poco buscaría entre los humanos, el único problema era que algunos dioses celosos querían destruir su trabajo y ella no podía estar siempre ahí protegiéndolas dado que tenia otras tareas que cumplir.

Así que la diosa decidió pedir la ayuda a la única que podía dársela y esa era la diosa Artemisa, la diosa de la luna y hermana de Apolo. De que forma se preguntaran, bueno la diosa de la luna había creado unos Espíritus que la ayudaban a cuidar la luz de la luna junto con ella y si esos Espíritus podían cuidar la luna como no podrían cuidar unas estrellas. En la distancia Athena pudo ver a la diosa Artemisa, los largos cabellos gris-azules atados en una cola alta, mientras su blanca-plateada piel brillaba mientras observaba a sus Espíritus moverse de un lado a otro.

-Artemisa- Athena llamo a la diosa lunar -¿Como estas?-

-¿Que deseas Athena?- La diosa lunar se dio la vuelta para ver directamente a la diosa virgen -Sin duda no vienes ha hablar conmigo así que di de una vez lo que deseas-

Athena simplemente suspiro -Tu sabes que Zeus me obsequio unas estrellas y las use para crear mis ochenta y ocho constelaciones- Ella dijo mientras Artemisa asentía -El problema es que algunos Espíritus enviados por otros dioses han tratado de destruirlas, la verdad no puedo estar siempre para protegerlas dado que tengo otras cosas que hacer...así que quería pedirte uno de tus Espíritus lunares para que las vigile-

-¿Quieres que te de uno de mis queridos Esper?- Artemisa le pregunto a lo que Athena asintió -¿Porque habría de darte uno a ti?-

-Artemisa, sabes que yo nunca te he pedido nada y ahora que lo hago me lo niegas- Athena le contesto simplemente -Si tu vinieras a mi en busca de ayuda tu sabes que yo no lo pensaría ni dos veces antes de dártela-

-Esta bien Athena te daré uno- Artemisa le dijo a la diosa virgen -Pero no olvides las palabras que acabas de decirme-

-Gracias y no lo haré- Athena le dijo con mucha seguridad a Artemisa -Pero prométeme que me darás al Esper que yo elija-

Artemisa pareció titubear un momento antes de contestar -Lo prometo-

-Vamos entonces- Athena dijo tranquilamente

Ambas diosas se perdieron en la brillante y hermosa selva de Espíritus plateados para empezar a buscar...

Athena necesitaba un Espíritu fuerte y sublime, que fuera la perfecta mezcla de estos dos elementos, pero hasta el momento solo había encontrado solo fuertes o solo sublimes y no era lo que ella necesitaba. Al fin los ojos de Athena se posaron en un Espíritu que brillaba con tanta luz, su luz era mas plateada y brillante que la de los otros Espers, era casi como la luna, sino fuera por el hecho de que Artemisa ya lo era, y su cosmos era la perfecta mezcla entre lo sublime y la fuerza, entre la brillante luz plateada se podía ver el contorno de una mujer pero nada mas.

-¿Quien es ella?- Athena pregunto

-Ella es mi Espíritu más fuerte, hermoso y sublime- Artemisa contesto suavemente -El ultimo Esper que he creado y la que me acompaña a las cazas, su nombre es Tári-

-Ese el Espíritu que quiero- Athena simplemente dijo

-Debí imaginármelo, pero una promesa es una promesa- Artemisa dijo con una triste sonrisa -Claro que Dionisio, Hefestos, Poseidón y Eros se pondrán furiosos-

Athena solo vio a la diosa lunar -¿Que quieres decir?-

-Ellos están enamorados de ella y me la han pedido varias veces pero nunca se las di, pero te la doy a ti, prefiero que este contigo- Artemisa le explico a Athena -Tári puedes venir por favor-

El brillante Esper camino ha ellas -Si, diosa Artemisa-

-De ahora en adelante servirás a la diosa Athena, ya que requiere de la ayuda de un Esper y esa eres tu- Artemisa le dijo al plateado Esper -Ahora sirves a Athena-

-Como usted diga- Tári contesto y miro a Athena - ¿Cual será mi tarea?-

-Tu tarea será vigilar y proteger las ochenta y ocho constelaciones que cree, pero aun se te permitirá acompañar a la diosa Artemisa a sus viajes de caza- Athena le contesto a la hermosa y sublime Esper -Y ahora tú nombre será Elentári-

-Como usted diga- Elentári contesto sin mucha molestia o enojo de ser separada de su madre y creadora -Y gracias por permitirme el seguir acompañando a mi madre y creadora a sus viajes de caza-

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer para agradecer el favor- Athena dijo y miro a Artemisa -¿Esta bien contigo?-

-Claro, me alegra que no me quites a mi mejor compañera de caza, después de mi hermano- Artemisa le dijo a Athena con una sonrisa -Elentári haz un gran trabajo y demuestra que los Espers son los mejores guardianes-

-Si lo haré- Elentári le contesto a la diosa Artemisa.

Diez años pasaron desde que Athena le otorgo a Elentári la tarea de vigilar las constelaciones que ya habían sido asignadas a los mortales que ella había escogido para protegerlas y convertirlos en sus caballeros. Usando la influencia que Elentári tenia sobre el dios Hefestos, que aun amaba a la Esper, Athena creo noventa y cuatro armaduras, ochenta y ocho armaduras para sus caballeros que protegían su correspondiente constelación y las otras seis mas eran para lo que ella había denominado 'Damas de Athena', una de esas armaduras le fue otorgada a Elentári para que le ayudara en su tarea.

Elentári demostró ser muy buena para su trabajo, lo cual era del agrado de Athena e incluso Artemisa, así como rápida para convertirse en una de las amigas mas intimas de la diosa virgen, lo único que talvez resultaba molesto eran las constantes peticiones de Dionisio, Hefestos, Poseidón y Eros de poseer a la ahora Tennyo de las estrellas, pero la respuesta era siempre la misma, al final Hefestos y Poseidón desistieron pero Dionisio y Eros no, aunque parecía que a la Tennyo no los amaba. Elentári también era la única que sabia que Athena planeaba conseguir mas Espíritus puros para el titulo de 'Dama de Athena' y para que tuvieran las otras armaduras, pero no estaba muy segura del porque.

En fin el tiempo siguió pasando y para la sorpresa de todos e incluso de Elentári, la diosa virgen decidió reencarnar entre los humanos cada doscientos años por una razón desconocida pero que muy pronto seria revelada al 'Dama de Athena' que protegía las constelaciones de los ochenta y ocho caballeros de Athena.

* * *

A ver que les parece, talvez algo cortó pero no garantizo capítulos largos así algunas aclaraciones con respecto a los dioses aquí usados: 

**Zeus:** Ya sabemos que es el dios de los dioses así que no hay mucho que decir.

**Athena:** Era la diosa virgen, que tenia a su cargo la guerra, la sabiduría, la curación, las artes del hilado y tejido, la agricultura y domesticación de animales, la verdad que esta diosa tuvo muchos cambios en cuanto a lo que era su verdadero cargo pero al final estos fueron los que se decidieron para ella. Sabemos que es la hija favorita de Zeus porque el le confió su escudo, adornado con la cabeza de la Gorgona Medusa y el Rayo que era su arma principal.

**Artemisa:** Una de las principales diosas. Era hija del dios Zeus y de Leto y hermana gemela del dios Apolo. Era la rectora de los dioses y diosas de la caza y de los animales salvajes, especialmente los osos, Ártemis era también la diosa del parto, de la naturaleza y de las cosechas así como la diosa de la luna.

**Apolo:** Era el dios del sol y hermano gemelo de Artemisa a su cargo también esta el don de la profecía, su oráculo mas importante estaba en la ciudad de Delfos este dios le daba este don de profetizar a aquellos mortales que mas amaba un ejemplo fue la princesa troyana Cassandra que era hermana de Héctor y Paris. Este dios también tenía a su cargo la música, además de ser un gran arquero y atleta veloz y fue el primero vencedor de los juegos olímpicos. Mientras su hermana guardaba a las jovencitas el guardaba a los muchachos, también era dios de la agricultura, la luz, la verdad y enseñó a los humanos la medicina...por cierto este es mi dios favorito.

**Dionisio:** dios del vino y la vegetación, el cual enseñó a los mortales cómo cultivar la vid y cómo hacer vino. Era bueno y amable con quienes lo honraban, pero llevaba la locura y la destrucción a quienes lo despreciaban a él o a los rituales orgiásticos de su culto. De acuerdo con la tradición, Dionisio moría cada invierno y renacía en la primavera. Para sus adeptos, este renacimiento cíclico, acompañado de la renovación estacional de los frutos de la tierra, encarnaba la promesa de la resurrección de los muertos.

**Hefestos:** dios del fuego y de la metalurgia, hijo del dios Zeus y de la diosa Hera o, en algunos relatos, sólo hijo de Hera. A diferencia de los demás dioses, Hefesto era cojo y desgarbado. Poco después de nacer lo echaron del Olimpo: según algunas leyendas, lo echó la misma Hera, quien lo rechazaba por su deformidad; según otras, fue Zeus, porque Hefesto se había aliado con Hera contra él. En la mayoría de las leyendas, sin embargo, volvió a ser honrado en el Olimpo y se casó con Afrodita, diosa del amor, o con Áglae, una de las tres gracias. Era el artesano de los dioses y les fabricaba armaduras, armas y joyas. Se creía que su taller estaba bajo el monte Etna, volcán siciliano.

**Poseidón:** Bueno ya sabemos de el pero aquí hay mas...dios del mar, hijo del titán Cronos y la titánide Rea, y hermano de Zeus y Hades. Poseidón era marido de Anfitrite, una de las nereidas, con quien tuvo un hijo, Tritón. Poseidón, sin embargo, tuvo otros numerosos amores, especialmente con ninfas de los manantiales y las fuentes, y fue padre de varios hijos famosos por su salvajismo y crueldad, entre ellos el gigante Orión y el cíclope Polifemo. Poseidón y la Gorgona Medusa fueron los padres de Pegaso, el famoso caballo alado.

**Eros:** dios del amor. En la mitología más antigua se le representaba como una de las fuerzas primigenias de la naturaleza, el hijo de Caos, y como encarnación de la armonía y del poder creativo en el universo. Pronto, sin embargo, se le consideró como un hermoso y apasionado joven, acompañado por Poto o Hímero ('el Deseo'). La mitología posterior hizo de él el permanente acompañante de su madre, Afrodita, diosa del amor, este no es cupido por si eso pensabais Al que conocemos como cupido es a su hermano gemelo Anteros.

Bueno si olvido alguno uppss...lo de Esper y 'Dama de Athena' se nota que vino de mi imaginación...muy mala pero ya ven...bueno dejen review para darme mas motivación...en el prox capi Shión y Elentári se conocen.


	2. Capitulo II

**Disclaimer:** Bueno dado que no quiero problemas con los abogados de Masami Kurumada -Ve a los abogados amenazando con demandarla y quitarle el poco dinero que tiene- debo decir que los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen a mi solo me pertenecen...bueno un poco de la historia del fic y los personajes que invente para el fin de la misma.

**Resumen:** Bueno la historias del romance de Shión con una guardiana de Athena antes y después de la primera pelea con Hades para luego pasar al de Mu con la hija de estos...pésima para los summarys pero la historia es mejor al menos eso espero

**Genero:** Romance/General.

**Clasificación:** PG-13

**Pareja:** Mu/Elbereth y algo de Shión/Elentári

**A/N:** Los primeros capis se concentran en Shión/Elentári.

* * *

**"TENNYO DE LAS ESTRELLAS"**

_Capitulo II_

Las luminosas y hermosas constelaciones brillaban en todo su esplendor y furor en contra de la oscura y profunda cámara del palacio de las estrellas, esa oscura y profunda sala era la que se representaba como el cielo nocturno, pero en el monte olimpo era solamente una habitación y extensión mas del palacio de las estrellas que Zeus había creado desde el principio cuando el Monte Olimpo fue creado, esa estancia en especial se conocía como 'La Estancia de Athena' dado que era la que su padre Zeus le había entregado para colocar las ochenta y ocho constelaciones, pero desde que Athena había conseguido una guardiana se conocían como 'Estancias de la Tennyo Solitia'.

Entre las brillantes y fulminantes estrellas plateadas, una luz mas brillante, fulminante y plateada que estas pasaba entre ellas haciéndolas quedar como un débil brillo a comparación de su propia luz, la brillante y hermosa estela de luz se movía entre las estrellas despreocupadamente para los ojos de algunos dado que no era extraño siempre verle caminando entre las estrellas para asegurarse que todo estaba bien, después de todo ese era su deber vigilar que las constelaciones siguieran en su lugar, que ninguna estuviera en el lugar que no debía ser y mantenerlas siempre brillante para que brillaran impotentes en el cielo y para los ojos mortales.

Pero cualquiera que se tomara la molestia de ver detenidamente, algo que casi nunca pasaba dado que la Tennyo pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo sola dado que el dejar la estancia podría significar que alguien alterara las constelaciones y sus largos años ahí de nada hubieran servido, uno podría notar que el contorno de la mujer que podía hacerse entre la luz plateada tenia los brazos cruzados alrededor del contorno de su pecho. Aparentemente la guardiana estaba sumida en sus pensamientos mientras se movía entre las constelaciones, una de las manos de la guardiana fue a descansar a un dije tallado en una plata muy fina del mismo material de la cadena, a simple vista nadie podría ver la cadena o el dije si no hubiera sido por las hermosas piedras azul-oscuro que eran usadas para formar los pétalos de la hermosa flor tallada en el dije de plata.

La solitaria Tennyo simplemente miro la simple pero aun así hermosa joya, aun recordaba en día en el que la diosa Athena le había obsequiado esa joya...

**FLASHBACK** ( No pude resistirme a uno de esos, entendedme soy nueva.)

_La brillante y plateada Tennyo estaba ocupada atendiendo las estrellas, gracias a su amistad con la diosa Artemisa, y aun su creadora, ella había logrado capturar unos rayos de la luna y convertirlos en una mezcla especial que utilizaba para darle el brillo a las estrellas cada vez que estas lo necesitaran, y ese día sus brillantes amigas lo necesitaban. Con la hermosamente tallada vasija que contenía la especial mezcla a su lado, ella introducía su mano, que a pesar de estar rodeada de tanta luz el cuerpo de una mujer aun estaba ahí, y dejaba que la brillante y hermosa mezcla cayera sobre las estrellas haciéndolas mas brillantes que antes._

_No era extraño que a ella le gustara su trabajo con la diosa Athena, dado que la diosa era una persona amable y compresiva y desde el momento que ella había empezado a seguir sus ordenes la diosa había buscado su amistad haciéndole ver que ella la miraba como una igual y no como un ser inferior como la mayoría de dioses lo haría, pero aun así el deber de cuidar las constelaciones era solitario. Porque desde el momento en que la diosa Artemisa le había creado entre uno de sus Espers ella había estado rodeada de otros Espers como ella, toda su corta vida desde que Artemisa la creara había estado rodeada de Espers y nunca había estado sola, así que fue un cambio algo brusco cuando ella se fue a esa Estancia dado que la mayor parte del tiempo estaba sola y no tenia con quien compartir, además de las breves visitas de Athena o Artemisa e incluso algunos Espers._

_-Creo que ya es suficiente- Una amable le dijo -Las estrellas se ven muy bien-_

_-Eso creo- La Tennyo le contesto a la diosa -Pero creo que podrían verse mejor-_

_-No así están bien- Athena le aseguro y miro alrededor de las brillantes constelaciones -Así están perfectas- Sus ojos luego pasaron a la Tennyo -Necesito hablar contigo-_

_La Tennyo la miro de vuelta -Para lo que necesite aquí estoy-_

_-Tu sabes que desde que en mi corazón se encontraba en deseo de conseguir mas espíritus puros para que estuvieran conmigo¿ verdad?- La diosa dijo a lo que la Tennyo asintió lentamente -Y también viste que después de ti logre conseguir cuatro mas-_

_-Si lose- La Tennyo le dijo un poco confundida -Yo las conocí a todas-_

_-Si lose- Athena sonrió suavemente al recordar esos tiempos -En fin tu sabes que el momento que te traje aquí te convertiste casi en mi hija porque apenas habías nacido cuando te traje, tu y las demás se convirtieron en mis hijas-_

_-¿Incluso las mortales?- La Tennyo pregunto_

_-Si incluso ellas, aunque ellas ya no forman parte de este mundo, hice una promesa con ellas y sus descendientes ahora son como mis hijas- La diosa le contesto a la curiosa Tennyo -Pero aun así tu fuiste la primera, bueno mi primera hija y 'Dama de Athena', por eso pensé que seria mejor que te diera esto a ti primero-_

_La diosa extendió su mano y ahora suspendido enfrente de la Tennyo estaba la hermosa y delicada cadena de plata con el hermosamente tallado dije enfrente de ella, lo que mas le llamo la atención fueron las hermosas piedras azul-oscuro que estaban siendo usadas para formar los hermosos pétalos de la única y bella flor que estaba tallada en el dije rodeada de dos hermosos ramos de olivo. Era obvio que Hefestos era el creador de tan hermosa pieza de joyería ningún otro dios podía crear tal perfección como el._

_-Es muy hermoso diosa- La Tennyo dijo mientras lo tomaba -¿En verdad es para mi?-_

_-Si- La diosa le contesto -Es un distintivo para mis hijas y mis 'Damas'-_

_-Ya veo- La plateada Tennyo le dijo a la diosa -Así que la flor se podría interpretar como el numero uno-_

_-Se podría decir que si- Athena le respondió a su querida Tennyo de las estrellas -Bueno debo ir a ver a tus hermanas, adiós-_

_La Tennyo la vio detenidamente -Adiós-_

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK** (Mou... , no estuvo tan mal)

Su mano apretó mas el dije, ella había notado algo extraño en la manera en la que la diosa se había despedido de ella esa día y no fue en vano, unos días después la diosa decidió reencarnar en le cuerpo de una mortal y estar en el mundo de los mortales por razones que nadie sabia, ni siquiera sus 'Damas' o el mismo Zeus sabían el porque de la decisión de la diosa de estar en el mundo de los mortales. El problema ahora era que la pobre Tennyo extrañaba a la diosa y deseaba verla para ver si se encontraba bien pero no podía ir, y no era porque no supiera donde estaba dado que ella sabia que estaba en el Santuario de Grecia junto a algunos de sus caballeros, el problema era que no podía dejar la estancia.

En ese momento la pobre Tennyo se encontraba en el debate de ir o no ir, sabia que no debía ir porque si se iba la estancia podría perder todo su orden si ella se marchaba y talvez las estrellas perderían su brillo, pero también sabia que quería ir porque necesitaba ver a si la diosa se encontraba bien, no es que no confiara en los caballeros, ella confiaba en ellos tan ciegamente como su diosa, pero aun así quería comprobar que ella estaba bien. Repentinamente ella se detuvo y sintió como su espíritu se relajaba un poco cuando sintió una pequeña tibieza tratando de reanimarle de su estado de frustración, cuando al fin se calmo un poco se dio cuenta que estaba en medio de la constelación de Aries.

-Gracias por tratar de reanimarme- Ella dijo con una leve tono -En verdad lo aprecio-

-Creo que el estar sola te esta afectando- Una voz dijo casi detrás de ella.

-Si te refieres al hablar con las estrellas, eso lo hago desde hace mucho tiempo- Ella contesto suavemente mientras se daba la vuelta -Deseas algo Eros?-

-Mi hermosa Elentári, tu sabes lo que deseo- Eros miro profundamente al hermoso y plateado Esper -Es lo mismo que he deseado desde antes que Athena apareciera-

-¿Que no te darás por vencido?- Elentári lo vio de vuelta -Incluso Dionisio ya se dio por vencido conmigo-

Eros la vio con una pequeña sonrisa -Tu sabes que nunca me daré por vencido contigo-

-Supongo que puede ser, pero tarde o temprano te aburrirás de perseguirme dado que nunca lograras nada- Elentári se dio la vuelta -Además tu sabes que mi lealtad esta con Athena y que nunca la traicionaría dejando este lugar-

-¿Y aun así estas debatiendo entre dejar este lugar o no?- Eros pregunto causando que la Tennyo se diera la vuelta para verlo de nuevo -Y después de tanto pensar aun no encuentras la manera de encontrar una solución- Eros continuo diciendo causando que el brillo de la Tennyo se opacara un poco -Que pensarías si te digo que hay una forma de que vayas sin preocuparte de desproteger el lugar-

-¡Como?- Su brillo pareció volverse mas fuerte -Dímelo por favor Eros-

-No lose- Eros se dio la vuelta -Talvez no debería decirte nada-

-Eros- Ella lo llamo suavemente -Si es verdad que me amas como tu dices me lo dirás, pero sino todas esas palabras de amor hacia mi no eran mas que palabras y no hechos-

-Esta bien, te lo diré- Eros regreso su mirada a la Tennyo -Pero debes prometerme que tendrás cuidado-

Elentári lo vio profundamente -Te lo prometo Eros y muchas gracias-

Eros simplemente se acerco a Elentári para explicarle la forma que podía usar para irse sin ningún problema de dejar la estancia desprotegida y sin cuidado alguno...

* * *

El profundo y oscuro cielo se extendía por todos lados cubriendo todo en su velo de oscuridad y misterio, las pocas luces que iluminaban las pocas casas eran las únicas fuentes de luz entre el profundo velo de oscuridad, pero esa luz no podía compararse con el brillo de las estrellas que brillaban orgullosas en el infinito cielo sin ninguna preocupación alguna de extinguirse dado que eran eternas y su deber era siempre iluminar la noche con la hermosa luz plateada que irradiaban. Pero de todas las estrellas que agraciaban el cielo las más llamativas eran las que formaban las constelaciones de los ochenta y ocho caballeros de Athena, dado que estas parecían irradiar más luz que las demás y brillaban con más sublimaza que las demás. 

Unos profundos ojos rosas estaban viendo el profundo cielo mientras trataba de descifrar sus misterios, talvez era en lo único en lo que el joven caballero podía distraerse, el único momento en el que talvez no debía preocuparse demasiado de sus deberes como el caballero dorado de Aries. Desde que había empezado su entrenamiento como caballero y desde que había ganado la armadura ya nada era igual, ya no podía preocuparse en las mismas cosas que los demás jóvenes de su edad se preocupan, ya no podía llevar una vida normal, ya no podría casarse ni tener hijos ya que la responsabilidad de caballero era demasiado grande, además de que no podía a arriesgar a nadie con los problemas que atraería el tener como pareja a un caballero.

Un leve sonido saco de sus pensamientos al joven, sentándose y poniéndose de pie fue a investigar que era, debió haber imaginado que la noche estaba demasiado tranquila para su deleite por un momento ya se había ilusionado con el hecho de que simplemente se quedaría ahí observado las estrellas mientras estas brillaban con toda su intensidad. Sin embargo cuando se acercaba al lugar de donde había provenido el sonido pudo ver unos rayos de luz blanca, mientras mas cerca estaba mas intensos se volvían los rayos de luz plateada, al fin sus pasos lo llevaron detrás de unas rocas, debido a la intensidad de la luz tuvo que cubrirse los ojos antes de observar la gran llama de luz plateada de la cual irradiaba un fuerte cosmos que estaba en frente de el.

Sus manos apenas podían proteger sus ojos, pero antes de que algo peor sucediera los rayos de luz empezaron a desaparecer y volverse mas débiles hasta que al fin los brillantes pero aun así hermosos rayos de plata desaparecieron, lentamente sus manos dejaron de cubrir sus ojos pero nada pudo prepararlo de la hermosa visión que lo esperaba ahí.

De pie casi enfrente de él estaba la mujer mas hermosa que había visto en toda su vida, largos cabellos plateados que brillaban en contra de la luz de la luna que caían libremente un poco mas abajo de su cintura, su piel era tan blanca y cremosa como las estrellas que adornaban el cielo, un hermoso vestido azul negro como el cielo ceñían el hermoso cuerpo mientras la falda caía bajo al menos tres capas de seda pura, aunque la joven parecía tener su misma edad los profundos ojos grises mostraban que ella había visto mas cosas, acontecimientos lejanos y misteriosos que ningún otro mortal había visto, si esa joven era una diosa que hacia ahí? Y podría ser un crimen que una diosa fuera tan hermosa, porque en toda su vida no había visto mujer o diosa más hermosa.

Los profundos ojos grises lo miraron algo confundida antes de empezar a mirar a su alrededor¿seria posible que ella estuviera perdida y que no tenia planeado llegar a ese lugar? Un sin fin de preguntas plagaron su cabeza, preguntas que muy pronto tendrían respuesta.

* * *

Vaya pues al fin puse la descripción de Elentári, algo exagerada pero bueno es mi ficcie y creo que puedo hacerlo, bueno como lo prometí...bueno al menos los dos ya se vieron que es lo que me importaba lograr, esta fic es la primera de una colección de cinco que tengo que se basan mas que todos en mis caballeros favoritos...umm...así que umm...así voy a agradecer a las personas que me dejaron reviews. 

Bueno espero que disfruten leyendo esto así como yo disfrute escribiéndola. Cuales creen que deberían ser las primeras palabras de Shión para Elentári? Quiero saber sus ideas para que me ayuden por supuesto que recibirán crédito por estas no soy una plagiaria...Bueno y por curiosidad si quedaran atrapados en una isla que caballero les gustaría que se estuviera con ustedes y ¿porque?...Bueno en esta fic y como todas las que voy a hacer quiero tener la ayuda de los lectores así que talvez al final de cada capitulo les haga una pregunta para que ustedes hagan sus sugerencias y me ayuden...Bueno dejen reviews para que me de mas ánimos, okies.


	3. Capitulo III

**Disclaimer:** Bueno dado que no quiero problemas con los abogados de Masami Kurumada -Ve a los abogados amenazando con demandarla y quitarle el poco dinero que tiene- debo decir que los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen a mi solo me pertenecen...bueno un poco de la historia del fic y los personajes que invente para el fin de la misma.

**Resumen:** Bueno la historias del romance de Shión con una guardiana de Athena antes y después de la primera pelea con Hades para luego pasar al de Mu con la hija de estos...pésima para los summarys pero la historia es mejor al menos eso espero

**Genero:** Romance/General.

**Clasificación: **PG-13

**Pareja:** Mu/Elbereth y algo de Shión/Elentári

**A/N:** Los primeros capis se concentran en Shión/Elentári, primera fic de una colección de cinco.

-Conversación normal-

-"Conversación entre mentes"-

-_itálicos_- pensamiento

* * *

**"TENNYO DE LAS ESTRELLAS"**

_Capitulo III:_

Unos profundos ojos grises empezaron a ver a su alrededor hasta que se posaron en un hombre joven de cabellos verde suave, con ojos color rosa, con dos puntos morado claro (de ese color eran ¿verdad?) en su frente y muy apuesto, ella lo miro un tanto confundida antes de empezar a mirar a su alrededor muy confundida. Todo lo que sus ojos podían ver eran piedras y mas piedras, era como si estuviera en una hondonada o algo así, podría ser que se hubiera confundido de lugar cuando se telé transporto, bueno esa podría ser una razón ella solo podía teletranspostarse a lugares en los que ella ya había estado, pero en cuanto respectaba al Santuario de la diosa Athena ella nunca lo había visto, así que podía ser que hubiera llegado a un lugar diferente ahora que se suponía que iba a hacer ella no conocía nada de la tierra de los mortales dado que nunca le habían dejado poner pie ahí, pero ahora que estaba ahí como iba a encontrar a Athena.

-Umm... ¿Y ahora que voy hacer?- Ella se dijo suavemente, antes de que sus ojos pasaran de vuelta al joven que estaba ahí con ella, talvez el podría ayudarla a encontrar a Athena -Umm... ¿Disculpe es este el Santuario de Athena?-

-Umm...si aquí es- Shión le respondió, al menos una de sus dudas ya había sido aclarada pero aun quedaban mas -Umm... ¿Quien es usted Joven dama y a que vino a este lugar?-

-Mi nombre es Elentári, soy una Dama de Athena que protege las constelaciones y la virtud de la Piedad- Ella le respondió mientras colocaba sus manos enfrente de ella -Y estoy aquí porque estoy buscando a Athena¿puedes llevarme a ella?-

-En este momento no es posible- El respondió a la dama que en ese momento bajaba la mirada -Tendrá que esperar a mañana-

-Umm...ya veo- Ella miro a su alrededor de nuevo, parecía que tendría que quedarse en ese lugar, si regresaba al Monte Olimpo gastaría mucho cosmos y tendría que esperar un año para regresar de vuelta -¿Podría regresar por mi mañana?-

Shión solo vio a la dama sentarse tranquilamente en el suelo -¿Se piensa quedar aquí?-

-Si, no tengo donde quedarme- Ella lo miro con una sonrisa en el hermoso rostro -Si regreso al Monte Olimpo no podré regresar después, así que me quedare aquí-

-Pero no puede quedarse aquí- El la vio profundamente, a simple a vista se podía ver que ella nunca había puesto un pie fuera del Monte Olimpo -No la puedo dejar aquí- Shión camino hacia y le extendió su mano -Puede quedarse en mi casa esta noche-

-Muchas gracias- Ella respondió mientras tomaba su mano y el la ayudaba a pararse -Espero no ser una molestia-

-No se preocupe por eso- Shión le dijo a la Dama -Se hace tarde marchémonos-

La dama asintió mientras dejaba que el la guiara adonde quiera que él vivía. La verdad ella no supo la suerte que tuvo al haberse encontrado con Shión, ella nunca habiendo puesto un pie fuera del Monte Olimpo no sabia que algunos mortales eran malos y que otros no lo eran, para ella los humanos eran criaturas muy extrañas e interesantes. Lo único que sabia de ellos era lo que los dioses y otros espíritus le decían, y eso no era mucho, su gran conocimiento de humanos eran: Que podían ser hombres o mujeres, que vivían para adorar a los dioses, que absorbían todo el conocimiento que los dioses les daban y que estaban condenados a morir, esa era lo único que le habían explicado.

Ella miro al su alrededor un tanto curiosa de ver como era el Santuario de su diosa, lo que vio de hecho la maravillo por unos instantes le recordó a los aposentos de Athena en el Monte Olimpo, aparentemente la diosa había querido tener un fragmento de memoria de su hogar en el Monte Olimpo. La verdad que lo había logrado, talvez ese lugar no irradiaba la misma pura e imponente luz que el verdadero hogar de Athena pero aun así era hermoso y sabía que si la diosa le dejaba quedarse disfrutaría estar ahí. Al fin ella y el joven, del cual aun no sabia el nombre, empezaron a subir unos escalones, cuando levanto su mirada su aguda y penetrante vista alcanzo a ver doce casas mas que se colocaban enfrente de una gran estancia donde pudo sentir el cosmo de la diosa.

Fácilmente ella podría ir ahí pero por la forma en la que el cosmo estaba en total calma quería decir que la diosa estaba descansando y la verdad ella también lo necesitaba, al parecer el cuerpo humano que había adoptado para estar en ese mundo había sentido mas la perdida de energía que su típica forma de Esper, talvez con ese cuerpo podría entender un poco mas acerca de la naturaleza humana. Al fin llegaron a la primera casa, sin muchos rodeos entraron en la casa, que también le recordó un poco a su propia estancia, tan distraída estaba viendo a su alrededor que no se dio cuenta cuando llegaron a una habitación que se encontraba escondida de la vista de todos.

-Umm...gracias por dejarme quedarme aquí- Ella le dijo suavemente mientras sus ojos miraban alrededor, por alguna extraña razón ese lugar se sentía más cómodo y calido que su solitaria estancia -Gracias-

-No hay problema- El le dijo mientras tomaba unas frazadas y una almohada -¿No piensa tomar asiento?-

-Oh...si claro- Ella dijo rápidamente, mientras se sentaba en la cama, era la primera vez que ella se sentaba en una cama dado que usualmente para dormir ella no necesitaba estar en un lugar sólido, ella sonrió suavemente para luego mirarlo de vuelta -Umm... ¿me podrías decir quien eres tu?-

-Oh, siento mis modales- El le dijo mientras la miraba detenidamente -Mi nombre es Shión, soy el Santo de Aries-

-Entonces tu eres unos de los Santos que Athena eligió- Ella dijo mientras miraba sus manos -Proteges una de las constelaciones que mas amo-

Shión rápidamente miro a otra dirección para que ella no viera el pequeño rubor en sus mejillas -Ya veo-

-Debo añadir que es la que mas cuido- Ella lo vio detenidamente mientras improvisaba una cama en el suelo -¿Dormirás ahí?-

-Si- Fue su simple respuesta

-Pensé que dormirías aquí- Ella le dijo mientras le daba una palmada a la cama -¿O es que tu no la usas?-

-Si la uso- El dijo mientras miraba a la Dama de vuelta -Pero hoy dormiré aquí para que usted pueda usarla-

-Podrías dormir aquí también- Ella le dijo sin ninguna malicia o sensualidad mientras miraba la cama -Es lo suficientemente grande para los dos-

-Pero...es...yo- El rubor regreso a sus mejillas, era obvio que ella no sabia de las costumbres humanas, no sabia que una mujer soltera nunca debía compartir la cama con un hombre antes del matrimonio(A/N: Estúpidas leyes griegas pero muy útiles), a menos en casos muy especiales como damas de compañía, mujeres con las que el ya había compartido la cama (1), pero ella no era como ellas -Es que...-

Ella le sonrió -No voy a matarte o algo por el estilo- Ella lo vio por un momento antes de bajar la mirada -Además es injusto que simplemente venga y te arrebate tu lecho de descanso-

-Oh, por eso no hay problema- Él dijo rápidamente, era definitivo no sabia nada de las costumbres humanas -Puedo sobrevivir a una noche en el suelo, además no es mucha diferencia-

-¿De verdad?- Ella le pregunto mientras él asentía -¿Entonces puedo dormir ahí también?-

-Ehh...umm...- Él trato de pensar en algo que decir

-Lo ve, dormir ahí no es cómodo- Ella le dijo con una sonrisa -Ahora deje de ser tan testarudo y venga aquí- Ella lo vio de nuevo mientras trataba de leer su rostro -¿O es que acaso esta prohibido?-

-Umm...si lo esta- Él dijo un tanto aliviado, ahora ya podría descansar en paz, pero la mirada de confusión en el rostro de la Dama le hizo saber que había cantado victoria muy pronto -No esta permitido que una mujer comparta la cama antes de casarse-

-Oh...ya veo- Ella dijo mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba a él -¿No esta permitido que una mortal duerma en el mismo lecho con un mortal antes de una ceremonia de unión?- Ella pregunto lentamente a lo que él asintió, ella tomo una de sus manos y empezó a caminar a la cama -Esta bien, lo entiendo-

-¿Pues no me parece?- Él dijo algo dudoso

-Por si no te has dado cuenta Shión, yo no soy una mortal así que esa ley no tiene ningún valor y efecto sobre mi- Ella le explico con un tanto de ironía - A menos que halla una ley de que prohíba a una esper compartir lecho con un mortal¿dime la hay?-

-No, no hay tal ley-Él respondió derrotado

-Entonces no hay problema- Ella le dijo -Ahora vamos a descansar y así podremos ver a Athena mañana-

Shión ya no pudo dar más argumentos para lograr que Elentári cambiara de opinión, la joven dama había logrado utilizar el hecho de ser un Esper y la ley que era solo aplicable para mortales a su favor, algo que él reconocía como una jugada inteligente, extraña pero aun así inteligente. Cuando ambos se acostaron Shión tuvo el cuidado suficiente de mantener su distancia de Elentári, habían pasado al menos dos años desde la ultima vez en la que el había tenido la compañía de una mujer en su cama, mas específicamente una dama de compañía, pero la dama que estaba a su lado no era una de ellas, por su status, si es que era verdadero, de Dama de Athena que protegía las constelaciones y la piedad le debía el debido respeto...además de que se sentiría como que si estuviera aprovechándose de una mujer que usaba la inocencia en sus mangas, uno no tenia que ser un genio para saber que ella no sabia nada del mundo real mas que el vano y perfecto mundo que ella conocía, el haber vivido en el Monte Olimpo no le ayudo de mucho porque era obvio que ella no sabia de las aventuras lujuriosas de los dioses lo que quería decir que ella realmente era inocente en todos los modos y manera posibles...pero eso era imposible, al fin tanto pensar lo hizo dormir.

* * *

Los suaves y tenues rayos del sol entraron entre las delgadas cortinas de la ventana(A/N: Si no tenían ventanas ahora si) acariciando suavemente el apuesto y joven rostro del Santo de Aries para hacerle saber que tenia que levantarse, por alguna extraña razón se sentía muy cómodo en su cama y no quería levantarse pero los rayos del sol seguían molestando su rostro, con un leve quejido trato de darse la vuelta para colocarse en su espalda y que el sol no lo molestara pero algo le evito el moverse a la posición que él deseaba.

Derrotado abrió sus ojos revelando un par de hermosos y profundos ojos rosas, por unos instantes miro al tejado aun no totalmente despierto mientras sus ojos se acostumbraban a la luz del día y reaccionara un poco mas como para levantarse, un pequeño movimiento en su cama le alerto que no estaba solo en esta, un poco confundido el vio hacia abajo, lo primero que sus ojos vieron fueron unos sedosos y brillantes cabellos que refulgían como la plata para luego pasar a un blanco, hermoso y apacible rostro que parecía casi irreal, después de unos instantes el al fin reacciono y recordó lo que había pasado la noche anterior...pero porque miraba a la dama mas cerca cuando el claramente había dejado una distancia prudente de ella.

Su pregunta rápidamente encontró una respuesta, aparentemente en el transcurso de la noche mientras dormían la dama se había acercado a él y parece que a la dama le había agradado mas para usarlo como una almohada, dado que Elentári estaba descansando cómodamente su cabeza en el pecho de Shión mientras dormía placidamente, él decidió permanecer unos instantes mas en la cama observando el hermoso rostro lleno de paz mientras ella dormía, ahora no le quedaban dudas de que ella era la mujer mas hermosa que había visto.

-Umm- Ella suavemente se quejo cuando los rayos solares al fin la alcanzaron haciéndola abrir sus ojos profundos ojos grises -Porque apareces tan temprano Apolo-

-Umm...Elentári?- El la llamo suavemente

-Ohh...umm...- Ella levanto su rostro y lo miro detenidamente antes de finalmente mirar quien era -Hola Shión...listo para ir con Athena?-

-Oh...si solo espera un momento- El le dijo mientras se levantaba lentamente de la cama

-Esta bien- Ella le respondió mientras se levantaba también -¿Te tardaras mucho?-

-No- Él fácilmente le respondió.

-De acuerdo, entonces- Ella dijo cuando lo vio de desaparecer en una habitación adyacente -Umm- Ella se estiro y se levanto de la cama y fue a la ventana -"Hola Apolo"-

-"Elentári... ¿eres tu?"- Una voz sonó en su mente

-"Si soy yo"- Ella sonrió cuando vio al sol aun brillando tenuemente mientras salía a través del horizonte -"¿Quien mas iba a ser?"-

-"No lose, talvez mi hermana"- Apolo le contesto algo sorprendido y cabe decir un poquitin indignado -"¿Como están las cosas por tu estancia?"-

-"No estoy en mi estancia"- Ella sonrió mas, al la vez que se preguntaba como se pondría Apolo cuando le dijera donde estaba -"Estoy en el Santuario de Athena"-

-"¿Estas con los mortales?"- Él pregunto

-"Umm...si estoy con ellos"- Ella le contesto -"Incluso tome la forma de uno para que no tuviera muchos problemas al encontrarme aquí"-

-"Ten cuidado Elentári"- El dios del sol le dijo a la que prácticamente es su sobrina -"No se como llegaste ahí, pero ten cuidado de los humanos, no todos son buenos hay algunos que tienen el corazón mas negro que el reino de Hades y no dudan en dañar a quien sea"-

-"No te preocupes Apolo tendré mucho cuidado"- Ella le aseguro al dios del Sol y hermano de su creadora -"Dile a Artemisa que no se preocupe por mi"-

-"Lo haré"- Apolo prometió

-¿Que ve?- Shión pregunto detrás de ella

-Ohh...umm...solo estaba hablando con Apolo- Ella contesto rápidamente a la vez que se daba la vuelta para encontrarse cara a cara con el apuesto santo -Ya estas listo-

-Si-Él se dio la vuelta -Vamos-

-Si y gracias de nuevo- Ella le agradeció por la cuarta o quinta vez

Ambos salieron del templo de Aries para dirigirse a ver a la diosa, sin duda el lugar se miraba muchísimo mas hermoso de día y le recordaba un poco mas a su hogar, ambos iban caminando silenciosamente a través de las otras casas dado que era obvio que los otros santos dorados seguían descansando y ninguno de los dos querían molestarlos. A decir verdad la pobre de Elentári estaba un tanto nerviosa dado que no sabia si Athena se enojaría con ella por haber abandonado su estancia y venir al santuario sin su autorización, pero talvez lo que la ponía un poco mas nerviosa era el hecho de estar al lado de Shión en ese momento, cosa que no entendía del porque.

Era extraño no sabia lo que sucedía dentro de su ser, era algo que nunca había sentido al estar cerca de un hombre, desde que su vida comenzó ella siempre había estado rodeada de dioses y algunos clamaban que la amaban de una manera distinta al la que ella comprendía. El concepto de amor que a ella le habían enseñado era el que se debe sentir por los amigos y miembros de la familia dado que de una manera indirecta todos los dioses y espíritus del Monte Olimpo eran prácticamente familia, pero Eros clamaba que la amaba de una manera totalmente distinta a esa pero aun así no lo entendía. Pero desde el momento en que vio a Shión algo en su interior parecía haberse despertado, era un sentimiento que ella nunca había sentido y que la molestaba un poco porque no lo entendía, sus ojos grises rápidamente vieron a Shión tratando de descifrar que era lo que el tenia que la hacia sentirse de tal forma, que era lo que Shión tenia que a Eros le faltaba para hacerla reaccionar así y confundirla en tal medida al no entenderlo.

-¿Le sucede algo?- Shión le pregunto cuando se detuvo para verla un momento frente a ella, pero parecía que ella no lo había escuchado y tampoco parecía prestarle atención al camino porque cuando menos lo supo ella se tropezó con un escalón y fue a parar en su pecho -¿Dama Elentári?-

-Umm...lo siento- Elentári levanto su rostro para encontrarse a tan solo unos escasos CMS del rostro de Shión, de repente sintió un extraña tibieza en su rostro -Umm...yo no me di cuenta de donde iba-

-_Es eso acaso un rubor o es mi imaginación_- Él pensó cuando vio las mejillas de Elentári que ahora tenían un tono rosa cuando esta se alejaba de él -Esta bien, ya casi llegamos-

-De acuerdo- Ella trato de no mirarlo a los ojos, era casi como si sintiera vergüenza de verlo, un suspiro escapo de sus labios cuando sus ojos vieron que algo se acercaba a ellos rápidamente -¿Que es eso?-

Los ojos de Shión vieron a la distancia y también vio algo acercándose a ellos -Parece un águila-

-¿Un Águila?- Ella pudo diferenciar la silueta de una pequeña águila de color celeste-aqua que se dirigía a ellos -No pude ser- Un poco de felicidad se oyó en su voz a la ves que extendía su brazo y el águila se posaba en este - ¿Que haces aquí¿Tienes un mensaje para mi?-

-"Elentári...no se cuales hallan sido tus razones para ir al santuario de Athena, pero posiblemente hallan sido tu soledad y tu lealtad a Athena...y no puedo culparte por eso y no estoy enojada contigo así que quédate tranquila"- La voz de Artemisa se oía en su mente, era típico que cada vez que ella enviaba un mensaje utilizaba un águila, pero la que ella tenia en su brazo era la favorita de Artemisa y la que la acompaña cuando cazaba -"Envié a Hasufer para que este siempre contigo y me de a conocer como te encuentras...ójala todo salga bien y cuídate mucho"-

-Gracias- Una sonrisa se hizo presente en los labios del Esper mientras volvía su mirada a Shión -Este es Hasufer, es el águila predilecta de Artemisa y acaba de enviármela, será mejor que sigamos-

* * *

La alta y esbelta figura de una mujer de piel blanca se encontraba en frente de una de las ventanas de su estancia(A/N: Ahí habían ventanas verdad?) viendo el límpido cielo azul con sus profundos ojos verdes, viendo como las nubes se movían a través de ese gran poso celeste mientras que el sol se movía por este, por unos instantes se sintió triste al ver a Apolo vagando por el cielo porque extrañaba su hogar y sobre todo a las tres damas que había dejado allá a la merced de los dioses que las querían y no pudo evitar el sentirse culpable. Con un pequeño suspiro ella se dio la vuelta su largo cabello castaño moviéndose suavemente con cada uno de sus pasos al igual que el magnifico vestido blanco que cubría su cuerpo, ella camino por un momento alrededor de la estancia pero se detuvo cuando sintió el cosmo del caballero de Pegaso, que era al que había elegido como patriarca, se acercaba a la estancia. 

-Diosa Athena- La voz del patriarca se oyó en la estancia

-Si- Athena se dio la vuelta y vio al patriarca, que no estaba usando la ostentosa mascara ni casco revelando la apuesta cara de un hombre de cabellos café oscuro y ojos azules -Sucede algo-

-El Santo dorado de Aries esta aquí y desea verla- El contesto mientras se encontraba hincado ante la diosa -Shión desea hablar con usted-

-Ya veo Sercë - Athena se dio la vuelta de nuevo pensando que podía ser lo que Shión quería, de todos sus Santos Shión casi nunca por no decir nunca había acudido a ella por algún problema -Te dijo el porque Sercë-

-No, no me dio una razón especifica- Sercë le contesto a la diosa cuando esta se volvió a verlo de nuevo -Pero supongo que tiene que ver con la bellísima dama que lo acompaña-

Athena lo vio profundamente -¿Una dama lo acompaña?- Ella pregunto y Sercë asintió con la cabeza, ella se dio la vuelta -Esta bien, déjalos pasar-

-Como usted diga- Sercë se puso de pie y salio de la estancia, para luego regresar -El santo de Aries-

Shión se hincó ante la diosa -Diosa Athena, disculpe el que la moleste- El dijo -Pero una persona desea hablar con usted-

Athena asintió y se dio la vuelta, sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa cuando vio a la dama que había entrado con Shión, no podía ser en ese momento su dama de la piedad estaba parada frente de ella, pero que hacia ella en ese lugar y lo mas importante como había llegado ahí.

* * *

Bueno esta vez el capi esta un poco mas largo y me tarde mas con la actualización pero la verdad no había terminado el capitulo y Luthien estaba ocupada con la universidad estudiando para un examen de anatomía y yo estaba estudiando para los míos pero espero poder actualizar mas rápido que antes...así que gracias por la paciencia que me dan... 

**Elena me alegra que pienses eso y que te halla parecido romántico me alegro mucho.**

**Abby Lockhart1: Gracias me alegra que te haya gustado el capi y me alegra que te haya dejado sin palabras y por supuesto que me encantan tus fics son geniales pero me alegra que te guste. Muchas gracias por el review.**

**D.E.W.M.G: Gracias por el review y si yo estuviera en una isla me llevaría a cualquiera de entre Mu, Saga, Kanon, Shaka, Milo y Camus porque esos son mis favoritos y los que me traen loca preferiblemente me gustaran llevarme los seis, gracias por tu opinión.**

**Aiosami: Gracias por el hermoso review, y me alegra que te guste la trama y ójala este capitulo te guste también.**

**Ady: Gracias tu review me encanto y alegro mucho y espero que disfrutes leyendo este capi así como yo disfrute escribiéndolo.**

Bueno y gracias porque me subieron el animo y me dieron inspiración ...y ójala sigan leyéndome cuando esta fic acabe y empiece a trabajar en las otras fics que tratan de las otras cinco damas de Athena y ójala tenga buena aceptación como esta.

Así como ellas son damas de Athena creo que necesitan armaduras así que quien me quiera ayudar a inventar las armaduras dado que necesito seis seria muy bueno y lo agradecería con todo el corazón...

Bueno estén pendientes del next capi... donde saldrá la impresión de Athena y como su dama se adapta a estar en la tierra y sus sentimientos.


	4. Capitulo IV

**DISCLAIMER:** Bueno dado que no quiero problemas con los abogados de Masami Kurumada -Ve a los abogados amenazando con demandarla y quitarle el poco dinero que tiene- debo decir que los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen a mi solo me pertenecen...bueno un poco de la historia del fic y los personajes que invente para el fin de la misma.

**RESUMEN**: Bueno la historias del romance de Shión con una guardiana de Athena antes y después de la primera pelea con Hades para luego pasar al de Mü con la hija de estos...pésima para los summarys pero la historia es mejor al menos eso espero

**GENERO: **Romance/General.

**RAI: '**PG-13' talvez llegue a 'R'

**PAREJAS: **_Principales: _Shión/Elentári y Mü/Elbereth.

_Implicadas_: Siriondil/Elentári, Eros/Elentári, Lomio/Elentári,

Shiryu/Elbereth y Eros/Elbereth.

**_A/N:_** Los primeros capis se concentran en Shión/Elentári, primera fic de una colección de cinco.

-Conversación normal-

-"Conversación entre mentes"-

-itálicos- pensamiento

* * *

**"TENNYO DE LAS ESTRELLAS"**

_Capitulo IV:_

Un silencio profundo invadió la estancia, un silencio que nadie se atrevía a perturbar con alguna palabra inapropiada, Shión y Sercë se sentían algo incómodos mientras se sentían sumergidos y algo abatidos en aquel silencio, que estaba desesperando mas a Sercë que a Shión -dado que el patriarca era algo-err. parlanchín- . Athena y Elentári simplemente se miraron profundamente mientras ambas trataban de colocar sus emociones en orden al encontrarse de nuevo después de tanto tiempo. No supieron cuanto tiempo paso pero en un instante la diosa y su dama se estaban abrazando, en un calido abrazo parecido al que una madre le da a una hija al verla de nuevo después de mucho tiempo.

-Por los dioses- Athena fue la primera en romper el molesto silencio –Que haces aquí Elentári?-

-Estaba preocupada por usted- La hermosa doncella de cabellos plateados le respondió –Hace mucho que no se de usted y no pude el evitar el sentirme preocupada por usted-

Athena le sonrió a su dama –Pero no tenias que venir hasta acá, yo iba a mandar a decir si me encontraba bien o mal-

-Aun así iba a preocuparme por usted- Elentári bajo la mirada y vio el hermoso suelo tallado en piedra caliza –Además no me iba a sentir tranquila hasta que viera con mis propios ojos que se encontraba bien-

-No deberías preocuparte tanto por mi- Athena dijo suavemente –Pero como llegaste aquí?-

-Fue gracias a Eros- La tennyo le respondió a su diosa y señora –Él me dijo como podía llegar hasta aquí y verla-

-¿Así que Eros te ayudo?- Athena sacudió levemente la cabeza cuando su dama confirmo su respuesta, era obvio que Eros había hecho eso para ganarse el corazón del hermoso espíritu pero obviamente no pensó en las consecuencias de que talvez algo le pudiera suceder –Cuando llegaste aquí?-

-Apenas anoche- Ella respondió

-¿Y donde te quedaste?- Athena pregunto

-Bueno vera, cuando vine aquí me encontré con Shión y él fue tan amable como para dejarme pasar la noche con él- Elentári respondió con mucha inocencia y no noto la cara de tipo escándalo en el rostro de su diosa –Fue muy amable conmigo-

-Ya veo- Los profundos ojos esmeralda pasaron a ver al ahora nervioso Shión con algo de reproche, pero al menos debía agradecer que fue él y no otra persona quien la encontrara –Veo que Artemisa te ha mandado a Hasufer-

-Si, me dijo que Hasufer le informaría de mi estado- Elentári le dijo a su diosa.

-Ya veo- Athena al fin dejo ir a la que esencialmente era su hija –Supongo que deseas conocer el lugar-

Elentári sonrió –Me gustaría mucho-

-Esta bien- Athena miro a Sercë con una sonrisa –Trae a los guardias que vigilan la puerta de esta estancia-

-Como usted diga- Sercë dio media vuelta y camino a las puertas

-Shión- Athena vio a su caballero del carnero, que seguía visiblemente nervioso, la diosa sonrió – ¿Elentári te causo algún problema?-

-No, no me causo ningún problema- Shión contesto lo mas calmadamente que pudo

-Mi diosa- Sercë dijo apareciendo con los dos guardias –Están listos para cumplir vuestras ordenes-

-Esta bien, Cesar- Los profundos ojos verdes vieron al guardia de la izquierda, él era la opción mas indicada dado que estaba casado y no trataría nada con su dama –Ella es Elentári, ella es la doncella que he designado para proteger las constelaciones y la virtud de piedad, tu deber es llevarla con Siriondil el caballero del dragón, dile que debe mostrarle el lugar para que se adecue a estar aquí¿entendido?-

-Si, mi diosa- Cesar respondió y vio a Elentári –Por favor venga conmigo dama Elentári-

-Claro- Elentári le sonrió a Athena y luego a Shión –Los veré después-

Cesar y Elentári, que tenia a Hasufer en su hombro, caminaron a las puertas de la estancia y salieron, cuando Athena sintió el cosmos de su dama lejos ella poso sus ojos en el otro guardia.

-Tu deber es ir por Dohko- Athena dijo con un tono mas serio –Dile que su diosa necesita verlo en este momento-

-Si, mi diosa- El otro guardia salio de la estancia y se encamino a la séptima casa del zodiaco

Athena miro a Shión y Sercë –También requiero de su presencia aquí-

-Athena, sucede algo malo- Sercë se atrevió a preguntar, la diosa lo vio algo confundida –Me refiero a que mando a llamar a Dohko y requiere que tanto Shión como yo nos quedemos aquí-

-La verdad Sercë no lo se- Athena volvió a la ventana para ver el cielo –Pero acabo de recordar algo que Apolo me dijo una vez-

Ambos hombres se quedaron viendo a su diosa, Athena simplemente miro al sol, la verdad no estaba segura de que si la advertencia que Apolo le había dado hacia mucho tiempo era verdadera pero no podía negar los poderes de adivinación que el dios poseía, dependiendo de que fuera verdad o no lo mejor era prepararse.

* * *

Los largos cabellos negros se mecían suavemente con el viento mientras mantenía sus ojos cerrados, la sombra del árbol era un refugio perfecto del sol dado que así no lo molestaría mientras meditaba. El caballero del dragón tenía ya como costumbre meditar en ese lugar, era talvez en la única forma en la que podía encontrar una paz y tranquilidad absoluta y no le gustaba que lo molestaran, por esa razón se enojo un poco cuando oyó a alguien caminar hacia él. 

-¿Que quieres?- El caballero del dragón ni se molesto en abrir los ojos.

-Traigo una orden para usted Siriondil, caballero del Dragón- El guardia respondió

-¿Una orden?- Él al fin abrió sus ojos azul oscuro y vio a Cesar –¿Que clase de orden?-

-La diosa os ha mandado ha decir que debe mostrarle el lugar a una joven dama-

Siriondil vio a Cesar –¿A una dama?-

-Así es- Cesar lo vio con una sonrisa –Athena dice que ella es la dama que escogió para proteger a las constelaciones y la virtud de la piedad-

Siriondil se puso de pie –Supongo que la tengo que hacer de niñero-

-Yo no lo consideraría así- Cesar le dijo –Mira allá viene, se quedo atrás porque le gustaron unas flores-

-Todas las mujeres son iguales- Siriondil levemente sacudió su cabeza. –_Ahora veamos como es esta dama-_

Siriondil no podía creer lo que miraba, caminando hacia ellos estaba la mujer mas hermosa que jamás haya pisado la tierra, y no sabia que literalmente era así, los largos y sedosos brillaban bajo la luz del sol mientras delicadamente se movían con cada uno de sus pasos, sus ojos eran grises y brillantes y su piel parecía haber sido hecha con las mismas estrellas. Él podía sentir su corazón latir mas rápido con cada paso que ella daba hasta que al fin sintió que se iba a salir de su pecho cuando ella quedo enfrente de él, Cesar se despidió de la doncella. Lo próximo que Siriondil sintió fue una sensación de paz y tranquilidad que nunca había alcanzado con sus meditaciones y él sabia que todo se debía a ella.

-Tu debes se Siriondil- Ella dijo con su hermosa y melodiosa voz

-Si, yo soy- Él sabia que eso se debe de haber oído estúpido pero ella no pareció darle importancia alguna –¿Y su nombre es?-

-Mi nombre es Elentári- Ella le respondió con una sonrisa –De verdad no te molesta mostrarme el lugar-

-Claro que no- Siriondil le ofreció su mano –¿Y ahora si me lo permite?-

-Muchas gracias- Ella tomo su mano y empezaron a caminar –Vamos Hasufer- El águila vino y se poso en su hombro de nuevo

El momento en el que Elentári tomo su mano Siriondil sintió una gran sensación de calidez recorrer su cuerpo, era una sensación que nunca había sentido era como si su cosmos armonizara con el de ella de una manera sin igual. Era como si ella fuera perfecta para él.

* * *

El silencio en la estancia era peor que el que había tenido cuando Elentári había estado ahí, Sercë, Shión y Dohko estaban parados en silencio esperando a que la diosa hablara. Athena estaba todavía en la ventana, estaba viendo a Siriondil con Elentári, ella sabia que podía confiar en él para hacerle compañía a Elentári mientras ellos charlaban con tranquilidad. 

-Athena, hay alguna razón en especial por las que nos mando a llamar- Dohko finalmente pregunto

-Si, hay una razón por la cual os he llamado- Athena finalmente se alejo de la ventana y camino a ellos –Dohko, recuerdas los que os comente a ustedes tres hace tres años-

Dohko coloco una mano sobre su mentón –Si mal no recuerdo usted nos hablo de las Aiwens de las virtudes-

-Exactamente- Sus ojos verdes luego pasaron a Shión –Y tu mi querido caballero encontraste a una-

-Que quiere decir con que encontró a una?- Dohko pregunto con algo de curiosidad.

-Parece que Shión encontró anoche a una de las Aiwens- Sercë le contesto al santo dorado de Libra –Es la Aiwen de la virtud de la piedad-

Dohko miro a Shión – ¿Y donde la encontraste?-

-La encontré en la colina donde suelo ir a ver las estrellas- Shión le respondió pero luego vio a Athena –Si me permite preguntar que tienen que ver lo que nos contó de las Aiwens con lo que nos va a decir en este momento?-

-Me temo que mucho- Athena se detuvo enfrente de ellos –Hace mucho tiempo Apolo me advirtió que Hades iba a iniciar una guerra conmigo para tomar el mando en la tierra y como saben Apolo raras veces se equivoca-

Sercë miro a la diosa –¿Pero eso que tiene que ver con la Aiwens?-

-Apolo me dijo que ellas lo definirían todo- Athena suspiro y cerro sus impotentes ojos esmeralda –Me dijo que cuando piense que la paz seria permanente, mi dama de la piedad aparecería, después las demás damas se reunirían aquí en el santuario bajo la misma corazonada de peligro, cuando todas se reunirían aquí Hades empezaría sus planes y empezaría una de las guerras mas difíciles para nosotros-

-Eso quiere decir que si las demás Aiwens se reúnen en el santuario, Hades nos atacara- Sercë prácticamente resumió

Athena abrió sus ojos –Así es-

-Athena- Dohko miro a la diosa de la sabiduría con una cara de pesar – ¿Cual es la corazonada que traerá a todas las damas aquí?-

-La preocupación por la seguridad de Athena- Shión respondió mientras recordaba las palabras de Elentári –No importa cuantos emisarios Athena mande ellas seguirán preocupadas y vendrán hasta acá para estar seguras-

Sercë miro a su diosa – ¿Esta completamente segura de que pasara?-

-Me temo que si, Sercë- La diosa volvió a la ventana y vio a Hasufer volando por los cielos –Puedo sentir el cosmos de las otras damas acercándose hasta acá, ustedes también deben sentirlo, es apenas una fina sensación de paciencia, comprensión, esperaza, serenidad y coraje-

-Son las cinco Aiwens restantes- Dohko dijo mas para si mismo que para los demás

-Cuando la ultima dama llegué deberemos prepararnos para una guerra- Athena dijo suavemente mientras perdía de vista a Hasufer –Confío en ustedes para que desde este momento empiecen a preparar todo-

-¿Se lo comunicamos a los demás caballeros?- Shión pregunto seriamente.

Athena los vio de nuevo –Se lo comunicaran a los demás cuando tres de las cinco damas restantes estén aquí, la primera llegara en un mes- Athena dijo mientras sentía el cosmos de la dama de la comprensión mas cerca –Pueden retirarse-

Los tres hombres salieron de la estancia dejando a la diosa sola, un suspiro escapo de los labios de Athena mientras observaba el horizonte, justo cuando pensaba que la paz que había logrado luego de la derrota de Poseidón y sus generales seria permanente otra amenaza se coronaba muy cerca. La tristeza inundo sus ojos, ella sabia que es guerra nos solo tomaría la vida de sus preciados caballeros pero que también acabaría con la vida, en algunas milenaria, de sus preciadas hijas.

* * *

Me tarde con el update pero aquí esta al fin, espero que este capitulo os guste y tratare de poner el otro lo mas rápido que pueda, todo dependerá de mi tiempo también he decidido terminar esta historia en la cuenta de mi amiga cuando haga la segundo usare la mía propia, ahora díganme quieren algo de romance entre Shión y Elentári en el próximo capitulo, ustedes deciden si quieren ver palabras lindas entre los dos o un besito. 

_Respondiendo a Reviews:_

**Giselle**

**Hola, tu historia me parece HERMOSA ya que la detallas bien además de que Shión y la Tennyo se ven súper lindos sigue porfis!**

_Gracias no sabes como me alegra que te guste mi historia dado que me esfuerzo mucho para escribirla, y la verdad aunque no vi mucho a Shión me imagino que algo así seria su carácter y gracias yo también creo que se ven lindos._

**Crystal-Darling:**

**Hola disculpa la tardanza de mi review, me encanta tu fic espero que pronto lo actualices se despide:**

**Crystal-dono**

_No te azotes por dejarme el review tan tarde, lo que importa es que me lo dejaste al fin y al cabo. Y ya vez te estoy complaciendo con el actualización._

**Aiosami:**

**Hola Wuapa!**

**La verdad había tardado mucho en dejarte el merecido review, pero anduve ocupada y no pude. **

**Hasta ahorita que pude leerme la historia y decirte lo siguiente.**

**La historia como te lo dije me encanta, porque es la primera historia con el santo de Aries "Shión" que me leo y que realmente me gusta. nn**

**Tienes un excelente don de escritura y me fascina, me dejas con mucha intriga de que le dirá Athena a Elentári¿se enojara¿Se pondrá feliz? pues espero que al menos no se moleste mucho n.nU por tenerla ahí.**

**Sin duda Elentári están dulce, mira que dormir en brazos de Shión ¬ que envidia xD.**

**Continúale pronto! y arriba esos ánimos que escribes estupendo!.**

**Se despide Aiosami.**

_Hola a ti también wuapa, gracias por dejarme otro review dado que he visto que tu has dejado review en los tres anteriores. Bueno a mi me encanta Shión y decidí darle un papel protagónico en una fic y porque no hasta romance. _

_Gracias por apreciar como escribo y ya ves que se hace lo que puede, y creo que Athena no se enojo tanto y me alegro que pienses que Elentári es dulce porque así es como quiero que la gente la vea por el momento, a mi también me dio envidia que durmiera en los brazos de Shión (pero imagínate que Elentári eres tu y asunto arreglado)__bueno gracias por los ánimos y el review._

**GeNeYloNeN:**

**WUH! Q' BONITO! ME ENCANTA!... SOBRE TODO X TRATARSE DE SHION Y MU, MIS FAVORITOS!**

**ME ENCANTA COMO DESENVUELVES A SHION!**

**SIGUELE PRONTO POR FAVOR!**

**XAU!**

_Shión y Mü también me encantan, pero como nadie escribía de Shión decidí que yo le daría algo de fama a mí querido caballero de Aries. Bueno yo no se si desenvuelvo a Shión bien porque solo lo vi en la saga de Hades y ahí no dejaron tan plasmada su forma de ser, pero si tu dices que lo hago bien lo hago bien y gracias por apreciar mi escritura bueno y ya vez aquí complazco y ahí te va el nuevo capitulo._

**Atta651:**

**¡Que bonito! Continúalo ¿Si? Está precioso, quiero saber que ocurre, ahora y después cuando la historia se centre en Mü. Lo que ocurre es que no he tenido la oportunidad de ver la Saga de Hades y no conozco mucho a Shión ( TTTT), pero de todas maneras ¡Ya soy tu fan !**

**Atte:**

**Atta651**

**P.D.:espero el próximo capítulo **

_Gracias me has hecho tan feliz con tu review y gracias por ser mi fan, aunque falta un poco para que llegué a Mü espero que me sigas leyendo hasta entonces, la verdad en la saga de Hades no desenvuelven mucho la personalidad de Shión así que me baso un poco en lo que pude ver y dependiendo de eso escribo._

_Gracias y aquí va este capi para ti también._

**Shadir:**

**(Elena) jijijiji vaya que se sintio cohibido Shion jijijiji**

**Ahora veremos como se adapta la muchacha a los desconocidos sentimientos que estan comenzando a apareer en su ser.**

**Y veremos si Hermes no se mete en problemas u**

_Hola, una de mis fieles lectoras, gracias por tu review y si ya imagínate como se sintió Shión, aunque él me encanta no pude evitar hacerle esa pequeña maldad. Y supongo que Elentári se adaptara bien o talvez no, para saber eso tendrás que seguir leyendo mi fic. Una vez mas gracias por tu review._

A todos los que leen pero no dejan review gracias por leerme lo aprecio mucho, ahora ustedes me dicen si quieren una conversación medio fuffly entre ellos o si prefieren un besito.


	5. Capitulo V

**DISCLAIMER:** Bueno dado que no quiero problemas con los abogados de Masami Kurumada -Ve a los abogados amenazando con demandarla y quitarle el poco dinero que tiene- debo decir que los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen a mi solo me pertenecen...bueno un poco de la historia del fic y los personajes que invente para el fin de la misma.

**RESUMEN**: Bueno la historias del romance de Shión con una guardiana de Athena antes y después de la primera pelea con Hades para luego pasar al de Mü con la hija de estos...pésima para los summarys pero la historia es mejor al menos eso espero

**GENERO: **Romance/General.

**RAI: '**PG-13' talvez llegue a 'R'

**PAREJAS: **_Principales: _Shión/Elentári y Mü/Elbereth.

_Implicadas_: Siriondil/Elentári, Eros/Elentári, Lomio/Elentári,

Shiryu/Elbereth y Eros/Elbereth.

**A/N:** Los primeros capis se concentran en Shión/Elentári, primera fic de una colección de cinco. Bueno alguien me pregunto de eso de las parejas principales y lo explicare: Es una atracción de un solo lado, Ej.: Siriondil esta enamorado de Elentári pero Elentári solo lo ve como un amigo al igual que Eros y Lomio es caso especial y lo averiguaran mas adelante.

-Conversación normal-

-"Conversación entre mentes"-

-_itálicos_- pensamiento

* * *

"**Tennyo De Las Estrellas"**

_Capitulo V:_

Era otra noche fresca y clara en el santuario de Athena, las estrellas brillaban en todo su esplendor como nunca antes lo habían hecho en el refugio –y supuso que era por la presencia de Elentári- el fresco viento nocturno refresco su piel mientras sus ojos rosa pálido permanecían inmersos en el cielo nocturno. En ese momento –por si se preguntan- estaba sentado en el primer escalón enfrente de su templo.

No hacia mucho –aunque en realidad si había pasado mucho- Elentári había pasado por ahí junto con Vánie, la guardiana y santo del templo de Sagitario. Aparentemente Athena había enviado a Vánie para buscar a su dama y posiblemente mostrarle donde pasaría las noches mientras permaneciera en ese lugar, lo que quería decir que no tendría que compartir la con ella de nuevo –algo que en lugar de hacerlo feliz lo molestaba un poco-. Con un leve suspiro Shión coloco sus manos detrás de su cabeza y se acostó sobre la fría y milenaria piedra de la que consistía el piso, sus ojos se posaron sobre su constelación regente y por primera vez noto que la constelación de Aries brillaba un poco mas que las demás, lo que confirmo lo que Elentári le había dicho la noche anterior.

-Vas a estar ahí parado toda la noche Dohko- El caballero de Aries sorpresivamente hablo

-Debí de haber sabido que me notarias- El guardián de la séptima casa del zodiaco apareció de las sombras –Pero no comprendo como si oculte muy bien mi cosmos y cualquier otro sonido-

-Lose, pero no fue por eso por lo que te detecte- Shión tomo un pequeño respiro antes de proseguir –Fue mas bien por el inconfundible aroma de jazmines del perfume de Vánie-

-¡Como?- Algo curioso Dohko sintió el olor de su ropa y efectivamente, el delicado y relajante perfume de la mujer que amaba estaba impregnado en sus ropas –Tendré más cuidado la próxima vez-

Shión esbozo una pequeña sonrisa –Para empezar, uno debería de regresar a dormir a su respectivo templo-

-Supongo que tienes razón- Dohko camino hacia su amigo y se sentó a su lado –Pero recibir los consejos de un hombre que casi todos los días olía a un perfume diferente seria cínico-

-¿Nunca dejaras de reprocharme eso verdad?- Shión pregunto fríamente, el que le recordaran lo que había hecho en el pasado no era de su agrado aun aunque fuera un gran amigo quien lo mencionara –Además si mal no recuerdo tu eras igual-

-Lose, éramos unos jóvenes que querían experimentar cosas antes de que fuera demasiado tarde- Dohko también se acostó en el suelo al lado de su amigo –Pero al contrario de muchos, y con las motivaciones adecuadas, supimos cuando parar-

-Pero si no hubiéramos recibido tales motivaciones nosotros tampoco hubiéramos sabido parar- dijo Shión.

-Talvez tengas razón- Dohko suspiro lentamente mientras observaba las estrellas que adornaban el cielo –Pero creo que yo hubiera cambiado por Vánie, sino lo hubiera hecho antes-

-¿Y quien no?- Shión pregunto recordando el día en el que ellos accidentalmente vieron el rostro de la guardiana de Sagitario –Es hermosa y con un corazón muy noble-

-Lose, pero Elen y Riel también son hermosas - Dijo Dohko recordando a las guardianas de Leo y Piscis respectivamente –Y de corazón muy noble también-

-Es verdad, pero ellas también son muy temidas por los otros caballeros, dado que los de bronce y plata les tienen un respeto así como un temor inmenso-

Dohko le sonrió al cielo –Supongo que ese respeto y temor viene sobretodo porque son las únicas mujeres de toda la orden de los ochenta y ocho caballeros-

-Pero aunque sean caballeros, su corazón sigue siendo el de mujeres- El caballero de Aries suspiro –Y aunque lo esconden muy bien, se que ellas tienen los mismos anhelos y deseos que las mujeres ordinarias-

-Si, aunque las tres ya conocen el amor y lo han encontrado de forma plena, no pueden unirse a ellos en forma completa por obvias responsabilidades que deben cumplirse antes que los deseos de su corazón- Dohko miro el grupo de estrellas que conformaban la constelación de Sagitario –Puedo hacerte una pregunta-

-Supongo que puedes hacerla- Shión contesto

-¿Como le hiciste para controlarte?- Dohko pregunto pero su amigo lo vio algo confundido – ¿Ya sabes con Elentári?-

Los ojos del caballero de Aries se abrieron en sorpresa – ¿A que te refieres?-

-Bueno es que hoy la vi y debo decir que es una mujer muy hermosa, parece una diosa con esos cabellos como la plata y la pálida piel nívea, además Sercë me dijo que había dormido en tu casa anoche- Dohko le explico a su sorprendido amigo –Y quiero saber como te controlaste, porque cualquiera hubiera hecho algo indebido con una mujer como ella-

-Yo se que cualquier otro hombre hubiera aprovechado la oportunidad pero yo lo hubiera sentido como un acto bajo e inmoral, si lo hubiera hecho hubiera sido una violación- Shión miro a las estrellas de la constelación de Aries –Me habría aprovechado de una mujer que es obvio que no sabe de los comportamientos lujuriosos de tanto los dioses como los humanos, además que hubiera sido en contra de mi moral-

-Supuse que eso me contestarías- Dohko se sentó de nuevo y se estiro –Pero parece que tienes competencia por el afecto y el corazón de Elentári-

-¿Estas insinuando que me siento atraído a ella?- Shión le pregunto al santo de Libra, a lo cual este asintió –Creo que te has equivocado-

-Por favor Shión, nadie te conoce mejor que yo- Dohko le sonrió a su amigo dado que sabia que no podía negar ese hecho tan importante –Te sientes atraído a ella porque no es como las demás mujeres que has conocido, te atrae su inocencia, su belleza, su pureza, su cosmos, te atrae el hecho que ella sea única-

-Si, tienes razón- El santo de Aries suspiro pesadamente, a la vez que se sentaba también –¿Y a que te refieres con eso de competencia?-

-Que tienes competencia, mi querido amigo- Dohko le volvió a repetir mientras colocaba sus manos en el piso –Vánie me contó que cuando fue a buscar a Elentári, se encontró con algo que no esperaba encontrar jamás-

Shión miro a su amigo con algo de frialdad mientras siseaba la pregunta – ¿Que fue lo que Vánie encontró?-

-Bueno encontró a Siriondil tomándole la mano y completamente embelezado con su rostro y voz- Dohko le respondió mientras se ponía de pie –Yo si fuera tu me andaría con cuidado con el caballero del Dragón, cuando se propone algo usualmente lo obtiene-

-Gracias por decírmelo- Shión también se puso de pie –Tendré cuidado-

El caballero de Libra sonrió –Buenas Noches-

El guardián de la casa de Aries asintió y vio a Dohko marcharse hacia ya fuera su templo o el de Sagitario, Shión vio por ultima vez las estrellas que hasta hacia un día Elentári había cuidado por quien sabe cuanto tiempo, antes de entrar a su templo. En la estancia de Athena, por sobre las doce casas, un par de ojos grises miraban las estrellas también, las amigas que había dejado atrás, con una melancólica sonrisa ella se dio la vuelta y camino a su cama.

* * *

_**Un mes después**_

Tal como lo había dicho Athena otra de sus damas había aparecido y esta era la dama que guardaba la virtud de la comprensión, el nombre de la dama era Leena y era una de las ultimas descendientes puras de la ya perdido pueblo de los 'Espartanos'(1), pero había algo en mas en ella que el solo hecho de ser una dama de Athena y era que Apolo también la tenia en estima y protección, la mayor prueba de tal hecho era que Leena poseía el don de la profecía al igual que alguna vez lo tuvo la princesa troyana Cassandra(2). Ella había aparecido por sorpresa frente a Kelvar, caballero y guardián de Géminis, él cual la llevo a Athena, cabe decir que Leena no había llegado al santuario sola con ella venia Dafne(3), su pequeña hija de seis años, la cual se había apegado rápidamente a Kelvar.

Parecía que los frescos días previos a la llegada de Leena habían terminado y que Apolo se ensañaba con ellos al hacer que el sol brillara fuerte e intenso sobre el recinto, tanto que era casi imposible permanecer afuera por mas de una hora sin desmayarse por el calor o empezar a sentir que tu piel se quema (A/N: en mi país eso pasa y duele como no tienen idea) incluso los caballeros se rendían ante el poder del sol. De acuerdo con Athena el hecho de que el sol estuviera sobre ellos era porque Apolo estaba vigilando a Leena, porque la amaba, y a Dafne.

Fuere lo que fuere estaba empezando a hartar y desesperar a los caballeros, que no podían hacer nada a causa del calor mas que permanecer en sus templos, que gracias a la piedra eran frescas y una solución solo para los dorados, y a los pocos caballeros de bronce y plata a los que sus guardianes les permitían entrar, además de que se estaban muriendo del aburrimiento dado que debido al intenso sol ni siquiera se podía hacer guardia debidamente porque no podían durar mucho bajo los intensos rayos solares.

Pálidos y largos cabellos color lima estaban esparramados en contraste con el oscuro gris de la roca del suelo del templo de Aries, los profundos ojos color rosa miraban con intensidad el techo mientras permanecía acostado sobre el fresco piso de su templo, que como factor común era la superficie mas fresca en todos los once templos también, el mismo Dohko –las pocas veces que se había atrevido a bajar hasta su templo- le había dicho que para mantenerse frescos él y Vánie estaban durmiendo en el suelo, técnica que el mismo Shión había empezado a utilizar, solo para comprobar que era muy efectiva para mantenerse fresco por la noche, además de utilizar ropa fresca claro esta.

Un suspiro escapo de sus labios cuando escucho pasos en su templo, se puso de pie con mucha pesadez y pereza, la verdad hubiera preferido quedarse en su habitación mas en ese momento que por fin se encontraba fresco, salio de su habitación –que se encontraba escondida de la vista de todos los que no conocieran el templo- y camino a la sección principal. De seguro era Sercë queriendo saber como iba la reparación de su armadura, después de que la averió cuando entrenaba con Siriondil, de todas maneras que los había llevado a entrenar en esas condiciones. Cuando al fin apareció de entre los pilares se encontró cara a cara con nada mas y nada menos que con Siriondil, que durante el ultimo mes había dejado en claro que deseaba conquistar a Elentári convirtiéndose así en la persona menos favorita de Shión, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y muy relajado.

-¿Que haces aquí, Siriondil?- Shión pregunto con la mayor calma posible

-Bueno Sercë me envió a ver como iba su armadura- Siriondil contesto sin notar la disfrazada hostilidad en la voz de Shión –Dice que hace mucho calor y que no desea hiper ventilarse de nuevo-

-_De nuevo, si la pinché armadura solo tiene dos días aquí- _El caballero del primer templo del zodiaco pensó ante el cinismo del patriarca –Dile que no se preocupe, que su armadura va bien-

Siriondil miro la armadura del patriarca – ¿Cuando la vas a terminar de reparar?- El caballero del Dragón regreso su mirada al santo de Aries –Usualmente no te toma tanto tiempo reparar una armadura aunque el daño sea tan severo-

-Hmph- Shión frunció el ceño con algo de desdeño –Pues hace mucho calor como para ponerme a trabajar en esto-

-Pues creo que tienes razón, en condiciones no dan muchas ganas de hacer nada- Siriondil apoyo el comentario de su superior

-Shión!- La hermosa voz de Elentári sonó en el templo, con un sereno y placentero eco –Pensé que estarías con Dohko, dado que no te encontré en tu habitación-

-No, hace mucho calor como para aventurarme hasta allá arriba- El santo dorado de Aries se dio la vuelta para ver a la hermosa joven, que estaba usando un hermoso peplo(4) color durazno que le sentaba muy bien –Además debo trabajar¿pero que os trae por aquí?-

-Bueno ya tenía planeado venir a verte- Elentári respondió tímidamente a la vez que posaba su mirada en el suelo –Y como Siriondil venia hacia acá decidió acompañarme-

-_Tenia que ser el pequeño hijo de…- _Pensó Shión algo, para no decir muy, molesto con el caballero del Dragón – ¿Pero porque querías verme?-

-Deseo darte algo- Ella respondió.

-Darme algo- Shión extendió una mano cuando ella le dio un pequeño saco de seda azul, con curiosidad abrió el saquito y vio tres piedras que brillaban con vivos colores bajo la tenue luz – ¿Que clase de piedras son?-

-Son unas que yo cree una vez, pero cuando lo intente de nuevo ya no pude hacerlo- Ella miro a Shión con una sonrisa –Algo muy dentro de mi me dice que tu podrás hacerlas de vuelta-

Shión miro a las piedras luego a ella –Pero ¿porque me las da?-

-Por eso- Ella señalo la armadura del Pegaso, pero al parecer no entendieron lo que quería decir –Verán cuando estaba en el Monte Olimpo, yo las pulverizaba y las usaba con las estrellas o para reforzar las armas o armaduras de Athena o Artemisa de leves rasguños-

-Crees que si uso estas piedras en la armadura del Pegaso, esta se haga mas fuerte- Shión resumió captando la idea de la doncella, a lo que ella asintió con una sonrisa –No, perdería nada al intentar-

-Entonces te dejaremos trabajar- Elentári empezó a caminar a la salida seguida muy de cerca por Siriondil –Hoy por primera vez desde hace mucho tendréis una tarde y días frescos, cuando Apolo se aleje-

La hermosa dama le sonrió por ultima vez antes de irse con Siriondil, en el momento en el que ambos salieron la calurosa atmósfera se aminoro un poco, claro que no del todo, pero lo suficiente para trabajar. Sus ojos pasaron a las piedras de nuevo, la verdad que no perdía nada al intentarlo además de que podía funcionar. Después de reparar la armadura y pulverizar una de las rocas, el tomo un poco del polvillo en su mano y la roció sobre la armadura, el fino y brillante polvo parecía brillar como las estrellas, 'Polvo de Estrellas' parecía un buen nombre para ese polvo.

Cuando todo el polvo cayo sobre la armadura él termino su trabajo y quedo sorprendido, la armadura se miraba mas resistente que antes y brillaba con mas vida que antes, era el mejor trabajo que había hecho en toda su vida, además de que el calor al fin había cesado, con decisión Shión fue a la estancia del patriarca para informarle que había terminado con su armadura.

(A/N: Le doy gracias a Maribel, dado que ella me regalo su idea acerca de esas piedras y lo que acaban de leer vino gracias a ella dado que a mi no se me había ocurrido nada –risita nerviosa- gracias a ella por pensarlo por mi).

* * *

Después de haberse despedido de Shión y de que el sol se alejara un poco, Siriondil se atrevió a llevarla por ahí para que no se aburriera tanto. A veces Elentári se preguntaba porque el caballero del Dragón la trataba tan gentil y amablemente, pero la verdad ella había podido percibir que su personalidad no varia de lo que mostraba diariamente, al fin Siriondil la había llevado a una pequeña arboleda que se encontraba algo escondida entre los templos de Escorpión y Sagitario. 

Elentári estaba sentada sobre la rama de un árbol, era un árbol que había crecido de una manera muy especial, el tronco era muy grueso pero no muy alto, talvez un metro con noventa, las ramas habían crecido de distintas maneras, unas iban hacia arriba pero otras crecían hacia abajo y se doblaban de tal manera que era posible sentarse en ellas, las hojas eran tan verdes y crecían como formando un canopi natural, además de que otorgaba buena sombra y mantenía a la persona fresca, en fin ese árbol era perfecto para descansar. Los profundos ojos de Elentári pasaron a Siriondil –que estaba sentado en el césped con su espalda recostada en le tronco de dicho árbol- acariciando las suaves plumas celestes del pecho de Hasufer, que descansaba tranquilamente en su brazo.

-Parece que le agradas- Elentári comento al verlos

-Así parece- Siriondil miro por un momento al águila, después movió su vista a la hermosa mujer que estaba a su lado, en verdad estaba embelezado con ella –¿Y yo le agrado a usted?-

-Claro que me agradas- Ella le respondió sin notar la verdadera intención de la formulación de dicha pregunta –Eres un ser bondadoso y gentil-

-Me alegra el oír eso de usted- El caballero del dragón le dio una gran sonrisa a la doncella de cabellos plateados – ¿Le puedo hacer una pregunta?- Cuando ella asintió él tomo un pequeño suspiro –Me preguntaba bueno si usted…- Él se ruborizó un poco y fijo su vista en el águila que lo estaba viendo de vuelta – ¿Si alguien ya obtuvo el favor de su corazón?-

-¿El favor de mi corazón?- Ella pregunto algo confundida y su acompañante asintió –No entiendo lo que quieres decir-

-Eh…me refiero a que si...bueno- Con algo de nerviosismo se rasco levemente el brazo –A que si alguien ya ocu…-

-Dama Elentári! Siriondil! No sabia que estuvieran aquí!- Una voz masculina interrumpió al caballero del dragón

Elentári sonrió y miro en dirección de la voz –Alcar¿como has estado?-

Un joven de alrededor de 19 años, con cabellera negra, ojos verdes y piel blanca se acerco a ellos con una gran sonrisa. Alcar era el caballero y guardián del templo de Tauro, y dado a la cercanía de sus templos otro gran amigo de Shión, la verdad Alcar no había ido ahí para molestarlos, porque ni sabía que estaban ahí, pero cuando oyó la pregunta del caballero del dragón decidió intervenir. A decir verdad, Alcar sabía que Siriondil sentía algo por ella, y aunque eran buen amigo de él también, Alcar pensaba que Shión y Elentári eran perfectos para estar juntos así que haría todo lo posible para ayudarlo.

-He estado muy bien- Alcar se sentó al lado de Elentári y coloco un brazo alrededor de los hombros de la hermosa dama (A/N: los amigos hacen eso, no se hagan otras ideas) –Mas ahora que ya no hace calor-

-Eso se lo deben agradecer a Leena, ella hablo con Apolo y le aseguro que no le pasaría nada y que no necesitaba que la vigilara- Elentári le sonrió a sus dos acompañantes –Pero la verdad no se porque se quejaban tanto, yo no sentía tanto calor-

Alcar la vio sorprendido –Bueno tu eres alguien especial, mi querida amiga-

Elentári lo miro extrañada – ¿A que te refieres?-

-Ahh…nada importante, no te preocupes por eso- Alcar suspiro con algo de despreocupación, la inocencia de su amiga aun le sorprendía –En fin que hacen ustedes aquí, Siriondil?-

-Pues descansando por un momento- Los dedos de Siriondil acariciaron las suaves plumas celestes del águila –Después de venir del templo de Aries, la dama Elentári y yo vinimos para acá-

-Así que fueron a ver a Shión- Una sonrisita picara vino al apuesto rostro del caballero de Tauro cuando Elentári asintió feliz –¿Pero para que fueron ahí?-

-La señorita Elentári quería ir para entregarle unas hermosas piedras al señor Shión para ayudarlo con las armaduras- Siriondil le contesto mientras miraba de reojo a la chica con refulgentes cabellos plateados –Cuando veníamos subiendo me venció el calor y vinimos aquí-

-Ah, y creo que estaban muy lejos de los templos de Escorpión y Sagitario- El caballero de Tauro miro de reojo a Siriondil cuando este asintió vigorosamente –_Muy lejos mis polainas, este pende solo quería traerla a uno de los lugares mas románticos del santuario-_

-Oye Alcar!- Elentári levemente pincho una de sus mejillas con sus dedos hasta que él al fin la vio –¿Y que has hecho, mi querido amigo?-

El caballero le sonrió a la dama y empezó a contarle de su día que casi siempre incluía a uno de sus compañeros. El tiempo paso muy rápido que ella apenas se dio cuenta de que Artemisa ya se movía libremente por el cielo. Alcar se despidió y se regreso a su templo, Siriondil acompaño a Elentári devuelta a la estancia donde Athena y Sercë se encontraban, después de que la dejo ahí él se fue para solo donde él sabe.

Cuando Elentári sintió que la presencia de Siriondil se encontró lo suficientemente lejos ella salio de la gran estancia y lentamente bajo los escalones, con mucho silencio y cautela paso por los otros templos hasta que se detuvo en el templo de Libra cuando vio algo que capto su atención. De pie en medio del templo estaba una doncella muy hermosa de largos cabellos castaño oscuro, piel blanca como la leche fresca, un fino y delicado rostro que contenían un glorioso par de ojos color rubí, Elentári no tardo en identificarla como Vánie, la guardiana del templo de Sagitario, y una de las primeras amigas que hizo.

En un remolino de color durazno y plata, se escondió detrás de un pilar cuando oyó los pasos de alguien mas, sus ojos plateados vieron a Dohko con una gran sonrisa acercarse a Vánie mientras esta permanecía de pie esperando a que él llegara. Ella sintió calor en sus mejillas –un rubor- otra vez cuando vio a Dohko y Vánie compartir un apasionado y amoroso beso, Vánie había colocado sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Dohko mientras que las manos de este acariciaban la blanca piel expuesta de Vánie gracias al citwyn(5) , era la primera vez que miraba tal prueba de afecto.

Elentári rápidamente salio de ahí cuando los vio desaparecer entre los pilares, sus mejillas todavía estaban tibias mientras un tono rosáceo coloreaba sus pálidas mejillas. Ella bajo los escalones restantes al templo de Aries, ella se detuvo en la entrada por unos instantes, parte de ella deseaba entrar y la otra parte deseaba irse lo mas lejos posible, comportamiento que no entendía muy bien, dado que Shión en verdad le agradaba y se sentía muy cómoda con él, pero había algo que la hacia sentir de una manera muy extraña, era una sensación rara pero placentera al mismo tiempo, algo que nunca había sentido antes, al final decidió entrar y buscar a Shión, lo encontró afuera sentado en un escalón viendo el cielo y las estrellas.

-Hola Shión- Ella le saludo suavemente

Shión se sorprendió un poco dado que no había sentido la presencia de la dama –Elentári¿que haces aquí?-

-Vine a hablar contigo- Ella camino lentamente a él y se sentó a su lado, con un leve suspiro miro al cielo –En la tarde no pude hablar contigo porque Siriondil estaba conmigo¿dime te sirvieron las piedras?-

-Si, me sirvieron mucho, gracias por dármelas- Él poso su vista sobre la mujer que estaba a su lado –¿Puedo saber como las hizo?-

-Bueno utilicé rayos de luna, luz solar, brillo de las estrellas y una piedra que llaman diamante, los mezcle y cree esas piedras- Ella le explico (Viene de la mente de Maribel también) –Yo ya no puedo hacerlas, pero algo me dice que tu podrás hacerlas-

Él volvió a mirar al cielo –¿Pero como conseguiré los componentes?-

-Yo los conseguiré por ti- La chica de cabellos plateados se acerco un poco mas a él mientras sus pálidas mejillas se pintaron de rosa de nuevo –Puedo hacerte una pregunta-

-Claro que puedes- Él respondió

-Bueno veras, vi a Dohko y Vánie en…umm…como decirlo, con sus labios sobre los del otro- Ella le explico lo mejor que pudo, rápidamente Shión volvió a verla algo sorprendido –Y estaban diciendo que se amaban y que querían pasar toda su vida juntos y quiero saber porque dijeron eso?-

-Bueno este se lo dijeron porque se aman- Él suspiro cuando ella lo vio confundida –Es un amor diferente al de familiares y amigos, es el amor entre un hombre y una mujer-

Sus intensos ojos grises miraron a sus pálidas manos –El amor entre un hombre y una mujer¿como defines ese amor Shión?-

-_Es hora de recordar lo que Dohko me dijo hace mucho tiempo- _Shión pensó y miro a la chica que estaba a su lado, y extrañamente, mas cerca –Bueno ese amor pude significar diferentes cosas para diferentes personas-

-¿Diferentes cosas?- Ella pregunto confundida – ¿Como así? No entiendo-

-Bueno pues para algunas personas puede ser dulce o apasionado, perdurar o desvanecerse. Puede ser calido y preocupado a la vez que obsesivo y consumidor-

Ella miro al cielo –Me podrías explicar eso un poco más-

-Bueno, te daré un ejemplo- Shión empezó a pensar en el ejemplo apropiado para darse a entender –Tomemos como ejemplo el abrasador romance y la pasión que hay en una aventure amorosa, este puede derribar a algunos, a otros a enviarlos a remontarse por la nubes, literalmente, o incluso convertir a algunas personas en unos tontos que no saben lo que dicen-

-¿Pero porque?- Ella pregunto

-Mira durante mucho tiempo la verdadera esencia de este sentimiento ha intrigado y cautivado a las personas, ya sea desde el desesperado romántico hasta al más frío realista. Cada humano…no, todos necesitan amor en sus vidas-

-Todos necesitan amor en sus vidas¿incluso los dioses?- Ella pregunto y él asintió lentamente –Pero ¿para que?-

-Bueno porque se espera compartir un lazo con alguien especial, se espera también fusionar nuestras vidas y emociones con la persona que se ama-

Ella se acerco un poco mas a la vez que sus mejillas se coloreaban mas –Pero ¿porque se espera lograr eso?-

-Porque el amor, Elentári, es necesario para nuestra vida, salud y bienestar, así como lo es el aire y la luz solar- Él la vio de vuelta y la vio aun más cerca de él y con un rubor en sus pálidas mejillas –Igual como el corazón es importante para mantener con vida nuestro cuerpo-

-Ya veo- Ella se atrevió a recostar su cabeza en su hombro y dio un pequeño suspiro de felicidad a la vez que el rubor aumentaba y se convertía en un color rojo sobre sus mejillas –Creo que ya entiendo el amor un poco mas gracias a ti-

-Me alegra haberte ayudado un poco- Un leve tono rosa adorno sus mejillas también cuando ella coloco su cabeza sobre su hombro –Hmph-

-Pero que puede hacer una persona con tal amor?- Ella sonrió y acerco su cuerpo un poco mas al de él –Me lo podrías decir, me gusta y disfruto el oírte explicándome esas cosas-

-Se pueden hacer muchas cosas, ese amor puede inspirar poesías, prosas y obras acerca de los amantes o del misterio que es el amor- Lentamente él se atrevió a recostar su cabeza sobre la de ella –También inspira hermosos sonetos sobre la belleza de la mujer que se ama-

-_Sobre la belleza de la mujer que se ama- _Ella pensó y repitió esas palabras una y otra vez en su mente – ¿Crees que yo podría inspirar tales sonetos?-

-Pues claro que si- Él suspiro levemente y coloco sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de la hermosa mujer, sintiendo levemente la tersa piel expuesta –Tú eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto-

Elentári sonrió y sintió sus mejillas muy calientes, con un sentimiento de felicidad ella cerro sus ojos y se acomodo mejor a su lado. Cuando Shión volvió a verla, ella estaba dormida plena y serenamente, él la tomo en brazos y fue a su pequeña habitación dentro del templo, una vez ahí la acostó en la cama y él se acostó a su lado, siempre guardando la distancia, talvez Athena se enojaría, de nuevo, pero tampoco podía llevarla todo el camino hacia arriba dado que molestaría a los otros santos dorados, con un suspiro él cerro sus ojos para sumirse a la oscuridad del mundo de los sueños.

* * *

Bueno un capitulo medio largo y con algo de fluff al final para ustedes, creen que ya están listos para el beso o todavía no ustedes que dicen, -releyendo el capi- uhh algo largo ya no los haré así en fin gracias a Maribel por regalarme su idea de las piedras, gracias manita. O en cuanto a lo de caballeros dorados que son mujeres, bueno mi idea, lo hice para que hubiera algo de igualdad y no solo machismo en las doce casas, eso es para que vean que las mujeres también pueden, gracias a los que dejaron review y de ustedes depende si hay besito entre Shión/Elentári el próximo capi. 

1. Pueblo de guerreros que recordaran fue el que tuvo la guerra con Troya cuando Helena que era la esposa de rey se fue con Paris de Troya. Eran los guerreros más feroces, valientes y temidos, incluso por los romanos, este valiente y fiel pueblo de guerreros cayo en Dermópiles cuando detuvieron a los romanos de avanzar a Athenas, la capital de Grecia con un ejército de menos de 500 hombres, dándole así tiempo a los griegos de escapar y juntar sus ejércitos al alto precio de la extinción de este pueblo, al final el amor a las batallas los llevo a desparecer.

2. Esta era una princesa troyana y era la hermana de Héctor y Paris, ella nunca quiso a Helena porque gracias al don de adivinación que obtuvo de Apolo, que solo lo daba a las personas que mas amaba, vio la destrucción de Troya , su amado hogar, por su causa.

3. Ninfa hija del dios del río Peneo. Era una cazadora que consagrada a Artemisa, diosa de la caza, y, como ésta, se negaba a casarse. El dios Apolo se enamoró de Dafne y, cuando ella rechazó sus requerimientos, él la persiguió por el bosque. Suplicó a su padre que la ayudara y, como Apolo insistiera en cortejarla, la ninfa se transformó en un laurel (daphne en griego). Desconsolado por la transformación de Dafne, Apolo hizo del laurel su árbol sagrado. Obviamente Leena le puso así a su hija obviamente por respeto al dios que la amaba y le otorgo un don muy útil.

4. Especie de chal de seda, lana o finas atado a los hombros mediante una fibula y que podía ser totalmente abierto por uno de los lados o cerrado con costura, la estatua de Athena esta vestida con un peplo adornado con oro, con la conquista de Roma este peplo dejo de ser usada por las damas de alta sociedad pero siguió siendo el traje de las campesinas. Deje en peplo en el santuario porque para mi entender es el único lugar que todavía posee las tradiciones griegas y el peplo era la vestimenta que las mujeres de alta sociedad usaban.

5. El modelo mas sencillo de túnica, esta es la prenda que dejaba in hombro descubierto, era mayormente usado por soldados, pero los de alta sociedad lo usaban también con finas telas. Esta se ataba a los hombros con prendedores o cintas, y se ajustaba mediante in cinturón. Para dormir esta túnica podía dejarse ya que servia como camisa en el día y de noche como camisón (dependiendo del largo que variaba en hombres y mujeres. Los niños llevaban estas mismas túnicas cortas y sin cinturón.


	6. Capitulo VI

**DISCLAIMER:** A mi no me pertenece el anime de 'Saint Seiya' dado que si me perteneciera, ya ratos que hubiera dejado la maleta y remedo de diosa que es Saori Kido (como insulta que ella sea la reencarnación de Athena) hubiera muerto desde la primera vez y haría a Seiya un poco mas inteligente.

**RESUMEN**: Bueno la historias del romance de Shión con una guardiana de Athena antes y después de la primera pelea con Hades para luego pasar al de Mü con la hija de estos...pésima para los summarys pero la historia es mejor al menos eso espero

**GENERO: **Romance/General.

**RAI: '**PG-13' talvez llegue a 'R'

**PAREJAS: **_Principales: _Shión/Elentári y Mü/Elbereth.

_Implicadas y Atracción de un solo lado:_ Siriondil/Elentári, Eros/Elentári,

Lomio/Elentári, Shiryou/Elbereth y Eros/Elbereth.

_A/N:_ Los primeros capis se concentran en Shión/Elentári, primera fic de una colección de cinco.

"Conversación normal"

"/Conversación entre mentes/"

"_itálicos_" pensamiento

* * *

**Tennyo: **Perdonen el retraso, pero la verdad que mi querida musa se había ido por unos días y cuando al fin termine de escribir el capi en el cuaderno pues bueno circunstancias fuera de mi alcance me evitaron trascribirlo. 

**Shión: ¬¬ **Traducción…tenía mucha pereza para pasarlo a la computadora.

**Tennyo: ¬¬ **Y la verdad a ti quien te pregunto.

**Shión: **Yo solo estaba opinando.

**Tennyo: **Vuelves a hacer eso y veras lo que te pasara carnerito.

**Shión: **oO

**Elentári: **Porque siempre tienen que terminar así.

**Tennyo: **Le verdad él empieza….en fin mientras pienso en como castigar a Shión por su imprudencia ustedes leen el fic.

* * *

"**Tennyo De Las Estrellas"**

_Capitulo VI:_

Los rayos de sol que entraban por la ventana y que caían en su rostro logrado despertarlo como siempre sucedía, pero él no quería despertar todavía así que para escapar de los rayos de sol, que aun molestaban su rostro, él se movió en su cama acercándose un poco más a la pared hasta que su cuerpo al fin se topo con lo que él supuso que era la pared, no fue hasta que sintió que la pared era mas suave y tibia de lo normal, sus ojos al fin decidieron abrirse y ver contra que se había topado.

Sus ojos rosa pálido, que aun estaban algo adormecidos, vieron el rostro de Elentári que aun dormía placidamente a su lado, el brazo izquierdo de ella estaba flexionado entre ellos y sus dedos estaban vagamente tocando su mentón, mientras que su brazo derecho estaba sobre su pecho. En ese momento Shión pudo notar que sus brazos estaban alrededor de su cintura, su mente trato de recordar como habían llegado a esa situación pero dado que todavía tenia sueño, y dado que Athena no lo necesitaría tan temprano, decidió dejarlo para mas tarde y decido volver a dormir por unos minutos mas, inconscientemente él acerco el calido cuerpo de Elentári mas, la chica suspiro un poco pero se dejo mover y en su sueño coloco su cabeza sobre su pecho, Shión levemente sonrió antes de volverse a dormir junto a Elentári de nuevo.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo dormido pero cuando se despertó de nuevo era media mañana, al menos eso es lo que pudo concluir cuando vio que su habitación estaba completamente iluminada por la luz del sol, la verdad no había pensado dormir tanto pero había estado demasiado cómodo. No se sorprendió mucho al ver que Elentári aun estaba dormida, con un pequeño suspiro y con delicadeza él la dejo ir y se puso de pie, ella suspiro pero siguió durmiendo algo que esbozo una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro después de verla por ultima vez Shión salio de la habitación. Cuando regreso a la habitación, después de asearse, vio a Elentári despierta y viendo a través de la ventana cuando sintió su presencia sus ojos plateados se posaron en él.

"Creí que Athena te había llamado" Ella dijo suavemente

"No, es muy temprano aun" Él mintió rápidamente, no disfrutaba mucho de hacerlo pero tampoco podía decir la verdad "Pero pronto tendré que empezar mis deberes"

"Siento el haberme quedado aquí de nuevo y haber invadido tu privacidad" Con elegancia y gracia ella se puso de pie y arreglo la tela de su ropa "Una vez mas lo siento"

Shión le sonrió "No hay problema, su presencia no me incomoda en lo mas mínimo"

"Gracias" Sus ojos plateados lo vieron por un instante antes de darse la vuelta "Creo que mejor me voy antes de que Athena se entere que estoy aquí"

No necesito ver al caballero del carnero para saber que él había asentido, con una pequeña sonrisa ella salio del templo del carnero y empezó a subir por las interminables escaleras, de todos modos necesitaba pensar en todo lo que Shión le había dicho la noche anterior. Acaso era ese sentimiento el que unía a Dohko y Vánie, era ese sentimiento el que había llevado a la guardiana de Sagitario a unirse con el guardián de Libra…pero talvez la pregunta que sonaba en su cabeza y no había respuesta para esta era….

Sentía ella acaso ese tipo de Amor por Shión¿Era capaz ella de amar de esa manera?

Elentári se detuvo cuando de repente sintió un cosmo familiar muy cerca de ella, después de unos instantes lo identifico como el de Leena, la comprensión en su cosmos era palpable y apacible y como siempre ese cosmos calmo un poco su atormentado y confuso espíritu. Sus ojos color plata se iluminaron cuando vieron a la dama bajar por escaleras hacia donde ella se encontraba, si alguien podía ayudarla con algo como eso era ella, Leena sabia mucho de tanto amor como desamor y sabia como identificarlo con facilidad como que si de la misma diosa Afrodita se tratara.

"Elentári!" La voz de Leena se oyó y la saco de sus pensamientos, mientras que la hermosa mujer se ponía enfrente de ella "¿Como has estado?"

"He estado bien, si se puede decir" Sus ojos plateados vieron que la dama que estaba enfrente de ella aparentemente se dirigía posiblemente al pequeño estanque que se encontraba escondido "¿A donde vas?"

"Voy a darme un baño" Leena la vio por unos instantes y luego sacudió la cabeza lentamente "Ven, vamos"

**¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.**

El lugar era muy hermoso y pacifico rodeado de árboles siempre verdes y altos, algunas ramas habían de tal forma que parecían formar una cúpula natural de hojas del verde mas hermoso y que por capricho de la madre naturaleza habían crecido exactamente de esa manera sobre el pequeño estanque que la pequeña Dafne había encontrado mientras exploraba. Alrededor del pequeño estanque de cristalinas aguas crecía un césped tan verde y suave que era agradable para sentarse o reposar por un momento, los rayos del sol que entraban a través de las hojas crean pequeños ases de luz en las cristalinas, transparentes y frescas aguas del puro estanque (QUE para suerte de las chicas Leena lo había proclamado para ellas así que ningún hombre podía entrar ahí a menos que ellas lo desearan).

Largos cabellos plateados flotaban gentilmente sobre la calmada superficie de cristal del estanque mientras un par de ojos plateados miraban su reflejo en el agua, era ella acoso tan distinta a los humanos, ahora ella tenia un cuerpo como el de ellos, y aunque ella no podía morir tan fácilmente como ellos, podría ella tener los mismos sentimientos que ellos en cuando se refería al amor a otro ser igual. Ella sabia perfectamente del amor hacia lo que los mortales llamaba amigos y familia, pero no sabia nada acerca del amor que se le profesaba a otro ser igual, aunque había sido testigo de este y lo habían sentido por ella, con Eros era mas que obvio que el amor que él sentía por ella era de ese tipo, pero ella no lo sentía por él.

Aun así la pregunta que atormentaba su corazón era que si el amor de amigos que había sentido en un principio por Shión, había cambiado y había evolucionado a algo mas. ¿Seria ahora ese amor el tipo de amor que se siente por un igual¿Y seria acaso Shión el hombre a la que ella deseaba unirse para siempre?

"Bueno, querida princesa de las estrellas" La voz de Leena interrumpió sus pensamientos de nuevo "¿Dime que es lo que te pasa?"

Elentári levanto la vista y vio a la mujer que ahora estaba enfrente de ella "Es solo que estoy muy confundida"

"Claro eso ya lo se" Una de sus manos coloco un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja y le sonrió a la mujer de cabellos plateados "Es algo que pude sentir y ver muy claramente, yo sabia que esto iba a pasar o ¿crees acaso que iba pasando por ahí de pura casualidad?"

"Pero ¿Cómo…?" Elentári no termino su pregunta, la verdad era una pregunta muy estúpida, ella ya sabia que la mujer enfrente de ella había recibido el don de la profecía del mismo dios Apolo, además de que poseía in don de intuición envidiable "Pensé que ese tipo de cosas no se podían ver"

"No era necesario, lo he estado notando sin la necesidad de verlo en mis sueños, he notado tu cambio de actitud, la verdad es que eres muy fácil de leer al menos para mi" Leena sonrió, luego tomo un poco de agua en sus manos y la uso para lavar su rostro "Y antes de que preguntes, de cómo te encontré simple, fui a verte esta mañana a tu habitación y no te encontrabas ahí y como lo supuse fuiste a ver a la persona que esta causando tanta confusión en ti"

"¿Crees que puedes ayudarme?" Elentári pregunto algo esperanzada

"Veremos que se puede hacer" Leena empezó a sonreír de nuevo, la verdad le sorprendía que la chica que estaba enfrente de ella no lo hubiera notado todavía, podría ser porque no lo deseaba ver lo que fácilmente era visible o era mas inocente y despistada de lo que había creído "Mira Elentári, es cierto que hay diferentes tipos de amor, tómame a mi por ejemplo el amor que siento por mi hija es distinto al que aun siento por Glenn"

Elentári la miro por unos instantes "¿Pero cual es la diferencia?"

"El amor que yo sentí por Glenn, es el tipo de amor que me hizo querer estar a su lado para siempre, un amor que no tenia fin y del cual yo me sentía muy feliz y en paz. Cada vez que él estaba en una habitación, cada vez que me besaba, cada vez que me acariciaba o me decía que me amaba, yo me sentía completa y en paz de una manera en la que nunca me había sentido con familiares y amigos, porque él era la persona que complementaba la otra mitad de mi vida" Leena tristemente trato de explicarlo lo mejor que pudo "Fue de ese amor por el que permitió que Dafne viniera ha este mundo"

"Es lo mismo que yo siento cada vez que estoy al lado de Shión, me siento completa y que la soledad que sentí todo este tiempo no se compara en lo mas minino a la sensación que me invade cada vez que estoy lejos de él" Su rostro se movió hacia abajo para de nuevo ver su reflejo "De eso puedo estar segura, pero no se si él es la persona con la que se supone debo estar, Artemisa me dijo muchas veces que lo mas probable era que yo terminara con Eros y por mucho tiempo esa misma idea pareció ser muy cierta, pero ahora no lo se"

Leena suspiro y movió su rostro para ver la cúpula de hojas "La verdad, es que tu tienes dos destinos, cada uno se desenvolverá dependiendo de tu decisión. Si eliges a Eros o si eliges a Shión con cada uno te espera algo distinto"

"¿Cómo?" Elentári rápidamente alzo su rostro para ver a la mujer que aun tenia su vista en las hojas "¿Acaso ya has visto cual será mi futuro con cada uno de ellos?"

"Claro que lo he visto" Leena bajo su rostro para mirar a la mujer de cabellos plateados, la doncella con el don de la profecía sacudió su cabeza levemente "Y no sabes como me gustaría contarte lo que te depara con cada uno de ellos, pero con todo el dolor de mi corazón yo no puedo hacerlo"

"Pero ¿Por qué?" La guardiana de las estrellas pregunto suavemente "Tu puedes hablar de tus profecías libremente"

"Lose, pero en esta ocasión he decidido no hacerlo por una simple razón" Leena se acerco a Elentári y coloco sus manos en sus hombros "Esta es una decisión que tu debes tomar con tu corazón, dado que yo se que si te digo lo que te depara el destino ya no te dejaras guiar por tu corazón sino que por tu mente"

Elentári suspiro pesadamente "¿Y como sabré si no me he equivocado con mi decisión¿Cómo estaré segura de que no me arrepentiré?"

"Porque tu corazón no se equivocara, deja que esta vez sea tu corazón quien guié tus pasos, oye lo que este te dice, que es lo que ambos quieren" Leena sonrió y se alejo de ella, lentamente salio del pequeño estanque "Si oyes a tu corazón y pones en claro tus sentimientos, sabrás que tomaras la decisión correcta y que nunca la vas a lamentar, cree en mis palabras"

Ambas mujeres no dijeron nada mas, era todo lo que tenían que decirse, no había más palabras que intercambiar entre ellas, Leena sabia que la dama de cabellos plateados necesitaba pensar en lo que se había dicho en ese instante.

**¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.**

Sus largos cabellos plateados se mecían suavemente con cada uno de sus pasos con cada uno de sus pasos sobre las escaleras de piedra que llevaban a la estancia principal. Las palabras de Leena todavía sonaban en su mente, que clase de destino caería sobre ella si elegía a Eros y que tan diferente seria al destino que le depara si elegía a Shión, por primera en toda su larga vida la duda invadía su ser con una fuerza tan incomparable, nunca jamás ella había tenido dudas de algo en su vida, ella siempre había sido decidida y nunca se había complicado tanto la vida. Acaso la vida de los mortales era tan difícil, en ese momento no pudo evitar el sentir lastima por sus tres 'hermanas' mortales que talvez debían de vivir de esa manera.

Los pliegues del peplo color lavanda que Leena le había dado se movieron levemente en contra del viento vespertino mientras ella se detenía. Alzando la vista se dio cuenta que estaba en frente de la sexta casa, la mística casa del caballero de Virgo, talvez de todos los que estaban en el santuario él era otra persona que podía ser igual de perceptivo que Leena y podía notar los mas sutiles cambios en el cosmos y pensamientos de las personas, pero siendo el caballero de Virgo era casi como un requisito que así fuera, justo como lo pensó encontró al caballero de Virgo aparentemente esperando por ella para talvez hablar o quien sabe que…

"Elentári" La voz del caballero de Virgo la llamo educadamente "Estaba esperándote"

"¿Por qué Sérë?" Ella le pregunto luego lo miro con algo de curiosidad "¿Acaso también has notado lo que me molesta?"

Los profundos ojos verdes/dorados de Sérë la miraron por un instante "Si lo he notado, pero no es por eso por lo que deseo hablar contigo, además ya se que Leena lo hizo y con ella es suficiente"

"En ese caso esta bien" Ella le contesto y vio al caballero de cabellos rojos como las llamas entrar al templo, con un suspiro ella lo siguió "¿Pero de que quieres hablar exactamente?"

"Dado que Leena pasa la mayoría de tiempo ya sea con Kelvar o con su hija" La voz de Sérë se oyó desde la dirección en donde se encontraba su cuarto "Así que tu eres a la única a la que puedo acudir"

"Acudir" Elentári camino a través del pasillo hasta llegar a la sencilla pero cómoda habitación del caballero de Virgo "¿Qué deseas saber?"

"Sobre ustedes" Él le dijo simplemente mientras se volteaba para verla con una pequeña sonrisa "Deseo saber sobre ustedes, sobre las damas de Athena"

Elentári lo vio por unos cuantos instantes "¿Qué deseas saber?"

"Se que son seis" Lentamente él camino a la ventana, que era la única forma además de la puerta para recibir aire "Pero es obvio que no todas son iguales, unas, como tu, tienen un cosmo que parece datar desde hace siglos talvez, pero otras como Leena no"

"Viniendo de ti, no me sorprende que lo notaras" Ella camino a la ventana también y se paro a su lado "Tienes razón 3 somos lo que ustedes considerarían al mismo nivel de diosas y las otras son como semi-diosas, porque es su familia ha habido uniones con dioses, pero van a morir como mortales"

"Ya veo" Él respondió suavemente "¿Y quien es quien¿Por qué cada una tiene diferentes tareas? "

"Esta bien te lo explicare…primero estoy yo, fui creada por Artemisa y Athena me llevo con ella cuando no tenia ni 10 años de haber sido creada, mi misión es mantener a los espíritus alejados de las 88 constelaciones y mantenerlas en optimas condiciones. Dado que no tenia deseos de matar a mis adversarios, así que Zeus decidió nombrarme guardiana de la virtud de la piedad, la verdad no se porque pero así lo hizo. En fin yo tengo al menos 500 años de existencia 490 utilizados como dama de Athena"

"Después de mi se encuentra Naïra, ella fue creada por Apolo a petición de la misma Athena, ella fue designada para cuidar el rayo de Zeus mientras ella no estaba, ella siempre tuvo una comprensión hacia los demás que sorprendió a todos por eso Zeus la nombre guardiana de la comprensión. Ella ha vivido alrededor de 400 años cumpliendo su tarea"

"La tercera dama de Athena fue la antepasada de Leena, Malena, dicen que era la princesa mas hermosa de Esparta y que Eros se enamoro de ella, y que de ahí nació un niño la verdad no se mucho, lo que se es que Leena es descendiente directa de ese hijo. Parece que Apolo también se enamoro de ella porque le dio el don de profecía y Zeus le otorgo la virtud de la Paciencia. Athena la designo para cuidar el escudo con la cabeza de la Gorgona Medusa. Además de que hay muchos que dicen que Leena es la reencarnación de Malena."

"La Cuarta es descendiente de Uriana, la única hija de Asclepio, por ende ella esta emparentada con Apolo, es mas él se caso con Uriana según recuerdo y tuvieron tres hijos, en fin de ahí ha seguido la descendencia. La que es ahora esta dama dicen que también es la reencarnación de Uriana, en fin ella fue la mejor candidata para proteger las artes de la curación, dado que como sabrás Asclepio era el dios de la medicina, fue por esto que Zeus le dio la virtud de la esperanza dado que una persona como ella y con su trabajo lleva la esperanza por todos lados. Pero ella es nuestro caso mas especial y sabrás porque cuando ella llegué"

"La quinta se llama Iris, es la hija de Céfiro y Cloris, y fue designada por su madre para cuidar algunas flores en especial, así que prácticamente ella seria una diosa, talvez no tan alta en rango como Athena, pero lo es. Ella fue designada para cuidar los cultivos de los griegos así que ella prácticamente en una instancia seria la diosa de las flores y de los campos, dados a su naturaleza tranquila, Zeus le otorgo la virtud de la Serenidad. Ella ha vivido mas que yo pero tiene 300 años como dama de Athena y esta casada con Dionisio"

"La sexta y ultima, es descendiente de una mujer que se llamo Casiopea, según oí Hades fue el padre de la hija que ella tuvo, pero para la mala suerte de Hades su descendencia con Casiopea le presto mas dedicación a Athena de ahí la diosa saco a otra dama. A ella se le dio la tarea de proteger los tomos y pergaminos que contenían enseñanzas de Athena y que ya nadie podía ver a menos que esta lo deseara. Este era un trabajo muy duro para ellas pero siempre se mantuvieron firmes por esto Zeus las recompenso con la virtud del Coraje."

"Así que prácticamente de alguna manera todas tienen una conexión con los dioses" El caballero de Virgo concluyo mientras miraba el cielo azul "Gracias por tomarte este tiempo y hablar conmigo"

"Cuando quieras" Ella también empezó a ver el cielo con algo de melancolía, un suspiro escapo de sus labios, por unos instantes había olvidado sus problemas pero ahora volvían a perturbar su mente "Hmph"

"Sabes, se que tu problema es muy difícil Elentári pero una persona como tu lograra tomar la decisión correcta." Sérë dijo suavemente "Pero si deseas hablar de eso lo puedes hacer y sabes que te escuchare"

"Si lose" Ella dijo con mucha suavidad "Muchas gracias"

**¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.**

El límpido cielo azul se estaba tomado unas suaves tonalidades color pastel mientras el sol se ocultaba en el horizonte, el color naranja y rosa mas visible, cuando la mujer de cabellos plateados salio de la casa de Virgo. Con lentitud ella se dio la vuelta y empezó a pasar por los escalones, todo parecía tener sus pros y sus contras independientemente de la decisión que ella tomara, pero al menos su decisión ya estaba hecha.

Sus pasos al fin la llevaron a donde quería ir, sus profundos y de alguna manera misteriosos ojos plateados miraron la imponente estructura de granito, con un leve suspiro ella camino a su interior y empezó a mirar a su alrededor, una pesadez sobrevino sobre su corazón mientras que una leve sonrisa se hizo presente en su rostro, deteniéndose enfrente de uno de los muchos pilares de los que consistía el templo sus ojos lo miraron con mucha atención. La piedra había sido tallada bellamente pero aun así tenia la fuerza suficiente como para soportar el peso del techo de piedra, colocando su mano izquierda sobre el pilar sintió la tersa superficie de la piedra, sin duda era un trabajo hermoso del que nunca se había tomado la molestia de observar.

La pequeña sonrisa que adornaba su rostro se desvaneció cuando sintió el cosmo del guardián de la casa acercándose, desde un principio ella sabia que él no estaba ahí y que fácilmente podía haberse ido sin verle, pero ella ya no quería escapar de ese dilema además de que él era parte importante del mismo, sin importarle cualquier comentario que pudiera venir de sus labios ella ya había tomado su decisión y aunque talvez para muchos no fuera la que todos deseaban oír.

"Elentári¿Que haces aquí?" La voz de Shión sonó en el templo del carnero "Pensé que habías regresado a las estancias de Athena"

"He estado pensando es el rumbo que mi vida debe tomar ahora" Ella dijo con mucha suavidad y sin darse la vuelta para verlo "Con esto me refiero a la decisión que debo tomar acerca de la persona a la que estoy destinada a pasar el resto de mi vida"

El caballero de Aries solo la vio sin decir una palabra, dentro de si ya sabía adonde ella quería llegar con esto.

"No se si lo sabes pero Eros ha sido un pretendiente muy leal y se que me ama, lo puedo ver en sus ojos cada vez que me mira, lo puedo oír en su voz cada vez que me lo declara, después de todo le he conocido desde hace mucho tiempo y ese amor que el siente por mi me hace sentir feliz y halagada, mi madre, Artemisa sabe que por su estatus él es mi mejor opción además ella sabe que él me ama"

Lentamente ella se dio la vuelta para al fin encararlo, ella trato de leer su rostro sereno y sus pacifica mirada pero como siempre no pudo, ella nunca podía leer lo que Shión sentía o pensaba como lo hacia con Eros, talvez esa era una de las cualidades que la sorprendían de él, el como él era capaz de resguardar lo que pensaba de todos.

"Se que Eros es la opción mas lógica para mi" Un suspiro escapo de sus labios y sus brillantes ojos plateados se posaron en el suelo "Sin embargo yo…"

"¿Usted que?" Se atrevió a preguntar Shión

Elentári volvió a levantar su rostro que ahora tenia una pequeña y triste sonrisa "Mi mente me dice que Eros es el mejor que debo ir con él, sin embargo mi corazón me dice que no, mi corazón me dice que mi amor y mi felicidad esta en alguien mas" Sus delicadas manos se entrelazaron un poco en nerviosismo mientras se acercaba mas a él "Mi corazón me dice que mi amor y mi felicidad están únicamente en ti Shión y en nadie mas"

El guardián de la primera casa del zodiaco la vio con sorpresa y con algo de anhelo, quería decir algo pero no encontraba las palabras para decirlo.

"Quiero seguir y serle fiel a mi corazón Shión, pero primero necesito saber estar segura de que voy a tomar la decisión correcta" Sus pasos al fin se detuvieron enfrente del caballero de Aries, tímidamente una de sus manos se poso en su mejilla "Necesito saber si tu corazón late por mi así como el mío lo hace por ti, saber si tu corazón responde a las llamadas del mío, saber si sientes la misma paz y felicidad que yo siento cuando estoy a tu lado, saber si sientes la fría soledad que yo siento cuando estoy alejada de ti. Necesito saber si tu también deseas estar a mi lado"

No supo exactamente cuanto tiempo paso, pero Elentári espero por su respuesta, era una respuesta que no venia, una vez mas ella miro su rostro pero no pudo distinguir nada pero esta vez se dio cuenta que no era porque no pudiera leer el rostro de Shión era mas bien porque no podía verlo claramente y se sorprendió al darse cuenta que era por que sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas que no tardarían en salir y correr por sus mejillas libres y abundantes.

Su mano cayo de su rostro cuando al fin las lagrimas escaparon de sus ojos y su rostro se moviera para ver el suelo, su cuerpo se sentía entumecido pero aun así podía sentir que sus silenciosos sollozos la hacían levemente encoger sus hombros, pero eso no se comparaba con el dolor que sentía en su interior, ella sentía como si una daga se había incrustado en su alma, a la vez que su corazón se hacia mil pedazos, ahora entendía lo que los mortales sentían cuando era rechazados por esa persona que amaban con todo sus fuerzas, era un dolor incomparable e inmenso que parecía no tener cura, en esos momentos ella se sentía morir y la verdad que en ese momento morir seria mucho mejor que sufrir ese dolor tan incomparable.

La respiración de la doncella de cabellos plateados se entrecorto en sorpresa cuando sintió una de las manos de Shión en su barbilla, lentamente él volvió a levantar su rostro y de nuevo se encontró viendo su rostro, a pesar de que sus ojos estaban aun nublados por las lagrimas pudo ver una leve y triste sonrisa en el rostro del caballero de Aries, por unos instantes sus ojos plateados se encontraron con los ojos rosa pálido de Shión, sintiéndose un poco avergonzada, aunque no supo la razón, ella cerro sus ojos y tristemente suspiro.

"Elentári" Él la llamo suavemente, lentamente ella abrió sus ojos para volver a mirarlo "Alguien como tu no merece estar con alguien como yo, después de todo algún día yo moriré y no me gustaría saber que tu sufrirás cuando eso pase, por eso es mejor que estés con Eros"

"Shión¿Me amas de la misma manera en la que te amo yo?" Ella prácticamente clavo su mirada en la suya, las lagrimas no fluían tan abundantes como antes, pero aun así espero "¿Me amas?"

Las manos de Shión se movieron a las mejillas de Elentári para secar las lágrimas que aun corrían por estas, cuando termino dejo su manos ahí y bajo su rostro para descansar su frente sobre la de ella "Claro que te amo. Te amo con todas mis fuerzas y no me importaría morir por ti, seria capaz de sacrificar mi vida para que tu vivieras"

"Entonces eso es todo lo que me importa" Ella sonrió "El saber que tu me amas de la misma manera en la que yo te amo es suficiente para mi y deseo quedarme a tu lado"

"Elentári, no creo que sea conveniente que te quedes a mi lado, después de todo eres un ser inmortal y yo no" Él le dijo suavemente

"No me importa, por favor no me pidas que me aparte de tu lado, preferiría morir antes de dejarte" Elentári iba a suplicar si era necesario, pero ella deseaba estar con él "Déjame estar contigo"

Ningún sonido escapo de su boca, Shión solo observo a Elentári, aprovechando que sus manos aun estaban en sus mejillas, él acerco el hermoso rostro de la chica de cabellos plateados al suyo, lentamente sus labios se encontraron con los delicados y suaves labios de Elentári, ella se sorprendió un poco pero rápidamente se relajo, inconscientemente ella acerco mas su cuerpo al de él, para su mala suerte en contacto duro muy poco y extrañamente se sintió muy cansada.

Sin decir nada mas ella solamente lo abrazo y prácticamente le hizo entender a Shión que ahora no se separaría de él, lo que quería decir que de nuevo Elentári iba a dormir ahí de nuevo y probablemente de ahora en adelante, algo que la verdad a él no le importaba pero talvez Athena no lo tomaría tan bien, Elentári lo dejo ir y un pequeño bostezo escapo de sus labios, dado que no había mas que decir ella tomo su mano y prácticamente lo llevo a la habitación, sin duda era mas recomendable que recobrara sus energías dado que las iba a usar mañana para escapar de la posible ira de la diosa.

* * *

**Tennyo: **Bueno al fin aquí esta el capi, después de tanto tiempo he regresado. Como ya dije lamento el no haber actualizado antes pero la Universidad me trae de la patada. 

**Shión: ¬¬ **Eso y además de que se ha vuelto súper fan del equipo del Barcelona.

**Elentári: **Y no se pierde ningún partido '

**Tennyo: **Y eso que, tengo derecho a que me guste al menos un equipo de fútbol –ve a Shión y Elentári de reojo- Oigan donde están sus camisetas del Barcelona! Si mal no recuerdo hicimos un trato de que si les daba un beso las iban a usar.

**Shión: **Lo sabemos pero eso no merece llamarse un beso, así que yo no la voy a usar hasta que pongas un beso que valga la pena!

**Tennyo: **Sus labios se tocaron y eso cuenta como un beso, la verdad nunca especificaron que si lo querían mas que eso.

**Elentári: **Bueno ella tiene un punto en eso.

**Shión: **No la usare aun así.

**Tennyo: **Entonces voy a hacer que Siriondil o Eros la besen a Elentári entonces dado que no quieres cumplir el trato.

**Shión y Elentári: **oO –se ponen las camisas del Barcelona-

**Tennyo: **Así me gusta, ahora digan la porra que les enseñe.

**Elentári: **Eso ya no es parte del trato y según lo que firmamos no nos puedes obligar ni chantajear de ninguna manera.

**Tennyo: **Pinché contrato, en fin yo ya cumplí con mi parte y subí el capitulo, espero que dentro de muy poco suba el otro…

**Shión: **Traducción: Cuando no sea tan perezosa y no pasen ningún partido del Barcelona.

**Tennyo: **Estas tentando al destino carnero. En fin dejen review, creo que la próxima mas invitare a alguien para que nos acompañe, Porque estar con solo Shión y Elentári aturde un poco.

**Shión: **……..

**Elentári: **A quien vas a traer?

**Tennyo: **La verdad no se, dejemos que los lectores nos digan a quien podemos traer, puede ser cualquier personaje que ellos deseen. En fin ya me despido dejen review y estén atentos para el próximo capitulo.


End file.
